Prends ma Main
by takisys
Summary: Jim et Ifan sont deux être brisés par ce qu'ils ont vécu, il va leur falloir se reconstruire.Écris à la requête de vianaha, se passe dans le même univers que les 12 Jacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 01 :** et je prendrais la tienne.

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Jim et Ifan sont deux être brisés par ce qu'ils ont vécu, il va leur falloir se reconstruire.

**Note de l'auteur :** écris à la requête de vianaha, qui voulait savoir comment ces deux là avaient réappris à toucher et à être touché. Et aussi pour ceux qui m'ont reproché qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Jack/Ianto dans les douze Jacks.

**Rating :** NC-17

**Warnings :** Attention évocation de scènes pouvant être choquantes.

**Béta :** Black59

**Postscriptum :** La question étant est-ce que vous désirez que je vous raconte simplement comment ces deux là ont fini par devenir amant ou si vous voulez savoir comment Rose a atterri dans leur lit. Faite le moi savoir. Les comms ça sert aussi à ça. Et de plus ça motive l'auteur.

…

Jim et Ifan n'avaient eu aucun mal à prendre le contrôle de la base. Les employés terrifiés d'Alex n'avaient pas opposé une grande résistance. Ils ne s'étaient pas montrés plus motivés que ça à l'idée de risquer leur vie pour défendre un patron et une institution qui les forçait à travailler pour eux en usant de menace de représailles sur leurs proches ou tout simplement sur eux.

Alex avait bien essayé de riposter, ce qui lui avait valu une belle estafilade. Jim avait tiré avec une rare précision pour un morceau de viande inerte, et il avait désarmé le médecin psychopathe sans pour autant le blesser vraiment. Cette démonstration avait été un élément fondamental dans la reddition du reste du personnel.

Ifan avait immédiatement initié un lockdown, ne se contentant, avant de le faire, que de vérifier que tous les membres de l'équipe se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la base. Jim lui, avait gentiment installé tous le monde dans les cellules vides du troisième sous-sol. Il avait pris soin de mettre Alex à part : il ne voulait pas risquer un lynchage collectif ou autre voie de fait sur le médecin, d'autant que celui-ci semblait être tombé en état de choc.

En haut, Ifan avait lancé les procédures qui devraient déjouer l'éventuelle curiosité de la Maison mère. Il était impératif, pour qu'il puisse mener à bien son opération de piratage du système central de Torchwood, que Londres ne se doute de rien. Heureusement que les contacts entre les deux maisons étaient depuis fort longtemps réduits à de simples protocoles de sécurité facilement contrôlables.

Ifan espérait pouvoir mener sa petite opération en moins de cinq jours. Il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de temps à vivre de toute façon. Durant des mois, Alex s'était amusé à lui écraser des cigarettes un peu partout sur le corps. Certaines zones avaient toujours semblé attirer ses faveurs : son épaule gauche, ses fesses et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les parties relativement charnues n'étaient pas très jolies à regarder et avaient des difficultés à cicatriser, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passait dans son dos au niveau de son omoplate gauche, là où la chair n'avait jamais été très épaisse et où la peau avait renoncé depuis un certain temps déjà à repousser. Là, l'os et les chairs étaient nécrosés et l'infection s'étendait lentement mais sûrement à tout son organisme.

« Voilà, tout ce petit monde est gentiment installé, à quatre par cellule. J'ai mis Alex à part » Avait annoncé Jim remontant d'un pas alerte. « Comment ça se présente ici ? » Avait-il demandé à Ifan qui avait à peine levé son nez de son clavier.

« Pour Londres nous avons confiné la base à la suite d'une infiltration de bétaracknox. Personne ne voudrait voir ces charmantes créatures câbleophage relâchées dans le monde dit _civilisé_. » Avait répondu Ifan. « Ça aura aussi l'avantage d'expliquer nos éventuels problèmes de communication »

« Besoin de quelque chose ? » Avait demandé Jim.

« D'une bouteille d'eau toujours à portée de main » Avait répondu Ifan. « C'est tout. »

« Okay. Je m'occupe de la logistique en commençant par faire un inventaire de nos réserves. » Avait dit Jim. Puis, pris d'un doute, il s'était arrêté dans son élan pour demander : « Y a toujours un stock de réserve en cas de lockdown prolongé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour autant que je sache, oui. » Avait dit Ifan distraitement, puis levant le nez, il avait ajouté en regardant Jim par-dessus son moniteur. « Maintenant, je ne serais nullement surpris si une partie des conserves dataient de la dernière guerre. »

« Génial ! J'ai vingt huit bouches à nourrir moi. »

Ifan s'était contenté de lever les épaules et de se remettre au travail.

Le KG n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant le règne de terreur d'Alex, à part un manque d'entretien évident qu'aucun de ses prédécesseurs n'auraient toléré. La folie d'Alex avait autant gangréné la construction que les hommes. Il y avait du travail à faire. Il avait rapidement fait l'inventaire de la chambre froide puis de la réserve de conserves et autres denrées stockable. Dans l'ensemble ça semblait correct, ils devraient tenir sans peine dix jours.

Il avait fait un petit tour par les cellules avant de remonter. Ses pensionnaires étaient plutôt calmes et prostrés. Ils avaient manifestement peur de lui, Mathilde l'infirmière avait du leur dire qu'il était la viande. Ce qui les avait complètement déstabilisés. Mathilde était certainement une des rares employées à savoir à quoi la fameuse_ viande_ ressemblait. Alex, lui s'était recroquevillé au fond de sa cellule et psalmodiait des paroles inaudibles. Jim l'avait contemplé un moment, il s'était surpris à n'éprouver aucun sentiment, ni haine, ni colère, ni pitié, non plus d'ailleurs. Comme si Alex avait cessé d'être un être humain à ses yeux. Ça l'avait profondément troublé. Ça lui avait même presque fait peur. Jim ne s'était pas éternisé, il voulait les laisser un peu mariner avant de commencer à mettre en œuvre son plan de recrutement.

Il était remonté préparer un petit encas pour Ifan, si Jim ne s'en inquiétait par pour lui, le jeune homme était bien capable de se laisser mourir de faim et d'épuisement sur son terminal. Jim avait du insister pour qu'Ifan prenne le temps de boire sa tasse de thé et de manger son sandwich, mais Jim avait tenu bon jusqu'à la dernière bouchée.

Jim s'était ensuite installé dans le bureau d'Alex et avait redirigé la vidéo surveillance sur les cellules. Il avait sorti le fichier du personnel et avait entrepris d'examiner chaque dossier soigneusement. Il avait d'en l'idée de recruter parmi le personnel d'Alex autant d'employé qu'il le pourrait, mais même s'il avait bien l'intention de leur laisser à tous le choix entre le retcon et travailler pour lui, il voulait savoir dans quoi il s'engageait.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » Avait fini par lui demander Ifan en revenant des toilettes. C'était là, les seules pauses que le jeune homme s'accordait.

« Analyse comportementale et psychologique. » Avait répondu laconiquement Jim.

Avant de reprendre sa place derrière son ordinateur, Ifan s'était étiré et avait fait quelques mouvements d'assouplissement. Le jeune homme commençait à s'ankyloser.

« Je te proposerais bien de te masser… » Avait tenté Jim.

Ifan lui avait adressé un regard effaré. Même en ne tentant compte que de l'état de son épiderme, il y avait déjà de quoi. Mais vu les violences dont il avait été victime au cours de sa vie, Ifan se raidissait à tout contact physique même léger et involontaire. Manifestement l'idée même d'être touché, lui était pénible. C'était là, une réaction des plus normales chez les victimes d'abus sexuels. De son côté, Jim n'était pas très brillant non plus, mais il avait derrière lui son entraînement d'Agent Temporel et surtout l'expérience des années de réhabilitation qu'il avait subi avant ça.

« Je connais des techniques d'effleurements qui sont très efficaces et qui font des miracles même au travers d'un vêtement. » Avait précisé Jim.

« Je voudrais finir la première phase avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. » S'était excusé Ifan.

« Si tu continues comme ça tu y arriveras peut-être, mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose si tu ne peux pas aller plus loin ensuite. » Avait fait valoir Jim. « Ça fait huit heures que tu n'as pas décollé de cet ordi, tu as même mangé dessus au risque de pourrir le clavier. »

« Tu sais ce que ça coûte un clavier de nos jours ? » Avait répondu Ifan d'un air gentiment narquois.

« Tu veux que je te dise, moi, à quoi ce genre d'attitude irresponsable aura comme répercussion à la longue à l'échelle planétaire ? » Avait répondu Jim en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement sévère.

« Est-ce que tu peux le faire pendant que je bosse ? »

« Quoi ? Le massage ou l'explication sur les effets des excès de la société de surconsommation sur l'écosystème de cette planète ? »

« Le massage, si possible en silence, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de concentration. »

Jim avait soupiré, ça serait toujours mieux que rien.

« Si tu t'installes à cheval sur ta chaise avec le dossier côté clavier, oui. » Avait-il répondu.

Jim avait laissé Ifan s'installer, le jeune homme était clairement plein d'appréhension. Jim en était parfaitement conscient et il était flatté de cette preuve de confiance qui lui était faite. Jim était bien un peu nerveux, il n'avait pas fait ça depuis si longtemps, et Ifan n'était pas le sujet sur lequel il pouvait se permettre de se planter.

« Tu ne bouges surtout pas. Si tu veux que j'arrête tu le dis j'arrêterais de suite. » Avait dit Jim en posant très délicatement ses mains de chaque côté du cou d'Ifan : C'est une technique que j'ai appris lorsque j'étais en rééducation. »

« En rééducation ? » Avait demandé Ifan qui n'avait pu réprimer un frisson à ce premier contact. Les mains de Jim s'étaient faites pourtant étonnamment légères sur sa peau.

« J'ai grandi dans un monde en guerre, lorsque j'en ai été tiré j'avais déjà 15 ans et plus de sept ans d'expérience de champs de batailles et de carnages en tout genre. Je te passe les détails, mais pour résumer, je ne connais de la vie à cet âge que violence et rapports de force. » Avait expliqué Jim, parler faisait parti du jeu, ici c'était un moyen de divertir ailleurs l'attention d'Ifan de ce que _faisaient_ les mains de Jim. Moins le jeune homme serait conscient que _quelqu'un_ le _touchait_, plus il se relaxerait.

« Et ces massages faisaient partie de ta rééducation ? »

« Oui. Il s'agissait à la fois de réapprendre à toucher quelqu'un sans faire mal, mais aussi à réapprendre à se laisser toucher. »

« T'as l'air d'avoir vécu plus que ton quota d'horreur, toi aussi. » Avait soupiré Ifan.

« À 15 ans j'en avais déjà eu plus que mon compte et j'étais certainement plus près d'un animal sauvage que d'un homme. »

Ifan avait fermé les yeux et il s'était laissé aller à la sensation, les mains de Jim étaient légères comme des ailes de papillon. Elles s'activaient en un étrange ballet de passages lents et caressants.

« Tout est dans le rythme et la continuité. C'est la répétition et la lente évolution qui aide le corps à se relâcher. »

« C'est plutôt agréable. » Avait concédé Ifan.

Jim s'était d'abord concentré sur la nuque et la partie haute du dos, en prenant bien soin de ne pas même effleurer l'omoplate gauche. Il était en revanche remonté jusque sur le cuir chevelu, avait doucement massé les tempes et même les sinus. Ses mains étaient ensuite passées devant pour travailler gentiment la mâchoire et les muscles du cou en de douces passes enveloppantes. Il avait attendu que le jeune homme renonce à son travail pour attaquer les bras en descendant jusqu'aux doigts.

Ifan était épuisé, le massage, en relâchant ses nerfs, avait aussi libéré la fatigue.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lutter. Il faut te reposer… au moins quelques heures. » Lui avait soufflé Jim.

« J'peux pas. » Avait répondu Ifan au bord des larmes.

« Il va pourtant falloir. » Avait répondu Jim en faisant rouler le fauteuil en arrière de manière à pouvoir le retourner et faire face à Ifan. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, regarde toi, tu n'en peux plus. »

Jim avait aidé le jeune homme à se lever, il avait l'air d'un animal que l'on mène à l'abattoir.

« Tu va t'installer dans la chambre de quart, je serais à côté. » Avait dit Jim doucement. Ifan faisait des cauchemars, ce qui n'avait bien sûr rien de surprenant. Jim le savait parce qu'il avait dû intervenir à deux reprises chez Lisbeth.

« Tu me réveilleras ? »

« Bien sûr » Avait répondu Jim.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 02 :** et respire

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Jim et Ifan sont deux être brisés par ce qu'ils ont vécu, il va leur falloir se reconstruire.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire du néandertalien fait référence au livre Only Human de Gareth Roberts.

**Béta :** Black59

…..

Jim n'avait pas réveillé Ifan, il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il s'était installé à côté de lui avec un portable et avait baissé la lumière sans l'éteindre totalement. Il avait attendu que le jeune homme commence à somnoler, ce qui n'avait pas été très long et ça malgré sa peur des cauchemars qui hantaient invariablement ses nuits. Le plus long pour Ifan avait été de trouver une position qui lui était supportable. En dépit des antalgiques que Lisbeth lui avait procuré, le jeune homme souffrait terriblement. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à faire au point où il en était, surtout qu'il lui fallait rester lucide pour faire ce qu'il désirait réaliser.

Jim s'était alors rapproché et avait installé sa chaise à côté du lit. Il avait lui aussi fermé les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Il avait fait le vide et cherché ce lieu de plénitude qui était son refuge : le bassin des fleurs d'eau du centre de réhabilitation. Il s'était laissé envahir par la puissante douceur de ses souvenirs, bercé par la tendresse de ses amies aquatiques. Puis, tout doucement, il avait laissé cette béatitude grandir et se propager autour de lui, jusqu'à envahir toute la pièce. La respiration d'Ifan s'était faite plus légère et plus régulière : Alex ne viendrait pas souiller son repos.

De son côté, Jim n'avait pas cherché à dormir et avait passé sa nuit sur le net à chercher un maximum de renseignements sur les différentes techniques de greffe de peau. Il avait aussi épluché le dossier médical d'Ifan pour découvrir qu'il avait hérité de son père, mais aussi de sa mère, d'un groupe sanguin très rare. Ifan n'avait cependant pas hérité des problèmes cardiaques de son père, c'était déjà ça.

Ifan s'était réveillé lentement, sans l'aide d'aucune brutalité extérieur, sans la peur panique provoqué par quelque reste de cauchemar. Non, Il avait bien dormi, dormi comme un bébé. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait presque oublié que c'était possible. En fait, ça devait remonter à avant la mort de sa mère, à avant l'accident qui lui avait coûtée la vie.

Jim était installé sur le lit d'à côté un portable sur les genoux.

« Pour un type qui vient de passer les 25 dernières années enchaîné comme un animal dans un réduit sans fenêtre, les technologies modernes n'ont pas l'air de renfermer beaucoup de secret pour toi ? » Avait remarqué Ifan.

« Quelle partie tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase 'Je viens du futur' ? » Avait répondu Jim.

« Ne me dis pas que nos ordi et internet sont encore d'actualité au LIème siècle ? »

« J'ai fait un petit séjour en 2008 avant de me retrouver coincé dans le passé »

« En 2008 ? Et qu'est-ce que t'étais allé faire en 2008 ? »

« En fait j'avais été chargé d'aider un Néandertalien à s'installer et à s'adapter à la vie moderne » Avait répondu Jim avec un sourire énigmatique. Il s'était toujours demandé quelle idée avait eu le Docteur de lui confier cette mission. Lui le voyageur du futur et Das, l'homme des cavernes, abandonnés tout seul dans Londres pendant près de 2 mois. Lorsque la boucle serait bouclée, il serait amusant d'aller voir comment Das s'en sortait.

Ifan le fixait avec des yeux ronds, incapable de décider si Jim le faisait marcher ou pas. Jim l'avait laissé dans l'expectative.

« Petit déjeuner ? » Avait-il demandé en refermant le portable.

« Oui, mais d'abord faut… » Avait dit Ifan d'une voix hésitante en indiquant la direction des douches.

« Bien sûr. Ferme pas la porte » Avait répondu Jim. « Je t'ai trouvé une pommade qui devrait être plus efficace » Avait-il ajouté. « Je l'ai mise sur le bord du lavabo, le tube blanc »

Jim avait pris son temps pour préparer le petit déjeuner, il faudrait à Ifan une bonne demi-heure pour prendre sa douche et appliquer le baume sur ses nombreuses blessures, d'autant qu'avant de le faire, il lui faudrait se sécher, et ça ne devait pas être la partie la plus drôle.

Ifan était revenu vêtu d'un jogging propre en molleton gris chiné que Jim avait également préparé à son intention. Ça accentuait encore plus la maigreur du jeune homme, mais ça aurait l'avantage d'être plus confortable que le jean et le gros pull de laine qu'Ifan avait adopté chez Lisbeth.

Après s'être forcé à avaler quelques bouchées sans le moindre appétit, Ifan avait repris son poste de travail. Jim était alors descendu distribuer un petit déjeuner frugal à ses pensionnaires avant de commencer ses entretiens d'embauche.

« Mathilde Whitehall, infirmière, mariée, deux enfants. C'est ça ? » Avait demandé Jim à l'imposante trentenaire qu'il avait été chercher dans sa cellule et avait invité à le suivre dans ce qui était désormais son bureau. « Savez-vous ce que je suis Mathilde ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire de nous ? Nous avons des familles et nous n'avons jamais demandé d'être là non plus vous savez ? » Avait-elle répondu, ignorant sa question et se forçant malgré sa peur à le regarder en face.

« Je sais » Avait répondu Jim. « Quant à ce que je ferais de vous, ça dépendra essentiellement de chacun d'entre vous. J'ai l'intention d'étudier la question cas par cas, en commençant par vous, si vous le voulez bien »

« Pourquoi moi ? » S'était-elle étonnée.

« Parce que vous êtes infirmière et que, vu les circonstances, je pourrais avoir besoin de vous rapidement » Devant la moue dubitative de la femme, Jim avait précisé. « Plus exactement, vos collègues pourraient être amenés à avoir besoin de vos services. »

« Je suis infirmière pas toubib »

« J'ai bien peur que le toubib soit aux abonnés absents » Avait répondu Jim.

Mathilde avait tourné la tête vers la paroi vitrée à travers laquelle on pouvait voir l'aire centrale où Ifan travaillait.

« C'est d'un médecin qu'il a besoin, et d'un bon. Il devrait être à l'hôpital, pas ici, en train de faire dieu sait quoi, et qui, de toute façon, pourrait certainement attendre. » Lui avait-elle reproché.

« Il est en train de tordre le cou à Torchwood » Avait répondu Jim. « C'est son idée, je dirais même que ça tourne à l'obsession, en même temps on peut comprendre. » Avait continué Jim devant l'air effaré de l'infirmière.

« Tordre le cou ? »

« Yep ! Définitivement »

« Vous parlez bien de la Maison Mère de Londres, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-elle demandé en articulant bien chaque mot.

« Oui, Je parle bien de la Maison Mère. »

« Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que c'est faisable ? »

« Son plan tient la route »

«Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir ? » Lui avait-elle alors demandé. «Ça fait plus de dix ans que j'ai été recrutée, et vous, vous étiez déjà là, et depuis fort longtemps… »

« Oui » Avait-il répondu, attendant la suite.

« Vous n'êtes pas humain »

« Je le suis » Avait-il répondu, et devant son air incrédule, il avait ajouté : « Je suis différent, mais je suis humain quand même »

« Que vous vouliez détruire Torchwood, ça je peux comprendre, et je suis de tout cœur avec vous, mais après ? Et la faille, qui va s'en charger ? »

« Nous »

« Nous ? »

« Vous, moi, lui et tout ceux qui voudront se joindre à nous »

« Oh, je vois » Avait-elle fait se renfonçant dans son siège. « C'est une prise de contrôle en fait »

« Tout à fait »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que l'on travaillera pour vous ? Croyez vous vraiment, qu'à vous tout seul, vous pourrez nous contrôler tous ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de forcer qui que ce soit. Ceux qui ne voudront pas rester pourront rentrer chez eux et retourner à une vie normale »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement »

« J'ai du mal à vous croire »

« Et je peux difficilement vous en blâmer après ce que vous avez traversé, Mathilde, et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. »

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, alors il avait continué.

« Vous êtes une femme sensée et vous avez du caractère. Vous avez réussi à survivre dans ce panier de crabes sans pour autant devenir un monstre et c'est pas forcément évident »

« Et Alex, vous allez en faire quoi ? Ce type est un malade dangereux, vous n'avez pas l'intention de le relâcher dans la nature, et si vous le gardez ici… Il finira forcément par lui arriver des trucs »

« Je suppose que le faire interner ne devrait pas être très compliqué » Avait répondu Jim.

« Et la fille ? »

« Quelle fille ? »

« Celle qu'il a enfermée dans l'ancien cellier au milieu des rats »

Jim s'était levé d'un bond pour se rendre au terminal de contrôle des caméras. Mathilde l'avait suivi jusque dans l'aire centrale.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Ifan en les voyants débouler.

« Il n'y a pas de caméra dans le cellier » Avait dit Mathilde réalisant ce que voulait faire Jim.

« Dans le cellier ? Pourquoi dans le cellier ? » Avait demandé Ifan.

Devant l'air abasourdi des deux hommes, Mathilde avait expliqué : « Quand il a réalisé que tu t'étais enfui avec… sa précieuse _viande_, il est devenu fou furieux, il en a même oublié cette pauvre fille dans le coffre de la voiture, puis quand il s'en est souvenu, il l'a balancée dans le cellier »

Sans attendre plus d'explication Jim avait pris au pas de course le chemin du dit cellier avec sur les talons Mathilde et Ifan. Jim avait défoncé la porte en deux coups d'épaule, tandis que Mathilde, qui avait fait un détour par l'infirmerie, arrivait avec un kit de secours. La jeune femme qui gisait tremblante sur le sol était dans un sale état mais toujours vivante.

« Qui est-ce ? » Avait fait Ifan. « Est-ce que tu sais son nom ? » Avait-il demandé à Mathilde.

« Non, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, elle à l'air humaine » Avait-elle répondu.

« Elle l'est » Avait affirmé Jim.

C'était une toute jeune femme, une asiatique, elle devait être mignonne sous la crasse et les blessures. Elle était vêtue d'une étrange combinaison orange, mais ses pieds étaient nus et elle ne portait aucun moyen d'identification.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 03 :** et surtout ne me lâche pas.

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Jim et Ifan sont deux être brisés par ce qu'ils ont vécu, il va leur falloir se reconstruire.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Béta :** Black59

…..

Jim avait repris ses entretiens d'embauche, mais même si Pete et Mark avaient évoqué la possibilité d'accepter de travailler sous ses ordres, Jim n'était pas plus emballé que ça. Il faudrait du temps pour bâtir une relation de confiance avec ces deux là.

Mathilde semblait émettre les mêmes réserves sans vouloir pour autant prendre parti.

« Ce genre de situation révèle le pire et le meilleur qu'il y a en chacun, s'il faut, dans un cadre ordinaire, ces deux là ne seraient pas plus mauvais que les autres » Avait-elle dit.

« Yep, le problème c'est qu'on risque d'être amener à vivre des situations difficiles et que j'aimerais savoir sur qui je peux compter. » Avait-il fait valoir.

« Ben avec ces deux là pas de surprise, inutile de compter sur eux : en cas de crise, ils seront les premiers à courir aux abris »

« Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. » Avait-il répondu un peu dépité. Mathilde, au moins, était une bonne recrue, elle lui plaisait. « Comment va notre jeune rescapée ? » Lui avait-il demandé.

« Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui lui arrive. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre l'anglais non plus, mais elle a mangé un peu et s'est un peu calmée. » Avait-elle répondu. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur elle ? »

« Non » Avait menti Jim sans sourciller. « Elle est peut-être tombée par la faille, mieux vaut la garder sous sédatif jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait repris des forces. Et fais attention à toi, je n'aime pas son regard »

« C'est le regard d'un animal apeuré. Elle doit faire à tout casser 45 kilos » Avait protesté Mathilde.

« Sous l'emprise de la terreur, J'ai vu des enfants, plus léger qu'elle, égorger leurs geôliers imprudents » Avait-il répondu. « Sois prudente, cette fille a vu l'enfer et n'est pas en état de réaliser qu'elle en est sortie ».

« Je ferais attention » Avait répondu Mathilde en repartant vers l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi mentir ? » Avait demandé Ifan de son poste de travail.

Jim n'avait pas répondu, pris de court par la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as donc trouvé sur cette fille ? » Avait demandé Ifan.

« Pas grand-chose. C'est une fille de diplomate, elle a disparue peu de temps après sa mère. Cette dernière a finalement été retrouvée morte. La mère et la fille semblent avoir été mêlées à une affaire de terrorisme. Officiellement, cette fille est recherchée par Interpol, la CIA et le MI5. »

« Ouah ! Joli pédigrée » avait fait Ifan. « Et elle a un nom ? »

« Toshiko Sato, un QI de 195, 24 ans, trois doctorats : physique, mathématique et mécanique quantique »

« Ben au moins la relève est assurée » Avait commenté Ifan en replongeant dans son travail.

« Elle a disparu il y a plus de deux ans. Il est fort possible qu'il reste plus grand-chose de cohérent la dedans» S'était contenté de répondre Jim.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« A mon avis, elle a été détenue et interrogée par des gens pour qui les conventions internationales ne sont que des torchons au bénéfice des politiques et du public »

Jim n'avait pas relâché Pete et Mark, il s'était contenté de les déplacer dans les cellules un peu plus confortables du premier sous sol. Il ne voulait pas que ceux avec qui il avait déjà eu des entretiens puissent discuter avec ceux qui attendaient toujours. Pour le moment, seules Mathilde et Annie, la femme de ménage, déambulaient librement dans la base, vacant à leurs occupations respectives.

Il était redescendu au troisième sous-sol pour chercher sa prochaine recrue. Il s'était arrêté devant chaque cellule et, à chaque fois, en avait observé un moment les occupants sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

« Carys Stevenson » Avait-il appelé, arrivé devant la dernière cellule.

La jeune femme s'était levée avec hésitation. Elle avait cherché auprès de ses compagnons d'infortunes un support qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé, alors elle s'était avancée vers la porte qu'il n'avait ouverte que pour elle.

« Par ici » L'avait-il guidée jusqu'à l'ancien bureau d'Alex. « Asseyez-vous » Avait-il fait en lui indiquant la chaise libre avant de faire le tour du bureau pour s'installer en face d'elle. « Annie, vous nous ferez un thé, s'il vous plaît » Avait-il demandé dans l'interphone. « Vous prendrez bien un thé, n'est-ce pas, Carys ? »

Elle avait acquiescé comme un animal apeuré. Comme les autres son regard retournait régulièrement se poser sur Ifan. Alex avait pendant des années conditionné ces gens à obéir sous la peur, la rébellion d'Ifan était manifestement quelque chose que personne n'avait envisagé. Au milieu de toute cette terreur, il y avait une certaine admiration pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier inconscient du regard posé sur lui se concentrait sur son but.

« Vous êtes chimiste, c'est ça ? » Avait demandé Jim.

« Docteur en chimie et biologie animale »

« Intéressant. »

« Est-ce que vous accepteriez de travailler pour moi, Carys ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

« Oui bien sûr, comme les autres » Avait-il répondu.

Carys avait levé un regard incrédule vers Annie qui avait fait son entrée avec un plateau, Annie avait répondu avec un petit sourire encourageant.

« J'ai trouvé des pépites de chocolat alors j'ai fait des muffins. » Avait-elle dit en servant Jim. « Il en a mangé un entier » avait-elle ajouté en indiquant d'un coup de menton la direction d'Ifan.

« Fantastique. » Avait fait Jim. « Il faudra renouveler l'opération aussi souvent que possible » avait-il ajouté avec un sourire admiratif.

« Il faudra plus que des muffins pour le sauver » Avait murmuré Carys, et devant l'air effarée d'Annie, elle avait ajouté : « Il a la gangrène, ça se sent d'ici »

Annie avait lancé un regard incrédule vers Jim.

« Oui, et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en occuper rapidement »

« Vu l'odeur qu'il dégage, je doute qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à faire. »

« J'ai les moyens de le sauver, mais je vais avoir besoin de certaines drogues, et j'ai besoin que vous les fabriquiez pour moi »

« Ce n'est pas des drogues qui peuvent le sauver »

« Non, effectivement. Je veux pratiquer des greffes de peau, de ma peau sur lui. » Avait répondu Jim. « Mais, pour cela, il va falloir le droguer, l'endormir et il est beaucoup trop faible pour supporter une anesthésie classique »

« Vous avez déjà fait ça ? Vous êtes médecin ? »

« Les médecins de ce siècle ne peuvent plus rien pour lui, et si on ne fait rien, il ne passera pas la semaine. »

«Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ? » Avait-elle répondu.

…..

Le lendemain soir le commando était prêt à passer à l'action. Annie avait servi à Ifan le thé drogué avec la recette de Jim concoctée par Carys. Mathilde et Carys avaient aidé Jim à prendre soin du jeune homme.

« Officiellement j'étais seul » Avait dit Jim. « Il n'aimerait pas savoir que vous connaissez l'étendue des sévices qu'il a subit » Avait expliqué Jim.

« Pas de problème » avait répondu les deux femmes qui n'en revenaient toujours pas que Jim ait lui-même prélever sur ses cuisses les lambeaux de chair qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à greffer sur le jeune homme. Il avait envoyé les trois femmes dormir en haut dans la chambre de quart, et était resté à veiller Ifan le reste de la nuit. Au petit matin Mathilde était venu le rejoindre, les constantes du jeune homme étaient stables, mais ils le garderaient sous sédatif 48 heures avant de réduire les doses.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu aussi » lui avait dit Mathilde qui avait déjà remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas. « Tu vas finir par tomber d'épuisement »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir » Avait-il répondu, fixant à travers la paroi sans tain, la jeune femme endormie dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Elle n'a pas trop fait le cirque ? » avait demandé l'infirmière. « Habituellement elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars » avait-elle ajouté « D'ailleurs, à ce propos, même si elle continue de prétendre ne pas comprendre quand je lui parle, dans ses cauchemars elle crie aussi souvent en anglais qu'en japonais »

« C'est pas vraiment que ça m'étonne plus que ça » Avait répondu Jim. « Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que j'ai une petite conversation avec cette jeune dame » Il avait pris le plateau du petit déjeuner que Mathilde avait descendu avec elle et lui avait fait signe d'ouvrir la porte.

Toshiko Sato avait passé ces deux premiers jours à l'infirmerie roulée en boule sur son lit refusant même de s'intéresser à son nouvel environnement. Les calmants qu'on lui avait administrée n'étaient pas assez puissants pour expliquer seuls ce comportement. Mathilde l'avait lavée consciencieusement et changer et avait du renouveler l'opération plusieurs fois, la jeune femme ne cherchant pas à se lever pour se soulager. La chambre dans laquelle elle était, était pourtant pourvue d'une douche et de toilettes.

De même, Mathilde avait dû la nourrir à la cuillère. Malgré le peu de coopération de sa patiente, Mathilde s'était armée de patience. Elle s'était vite rendu compte que Jim avait vu juste à son sujet et que, lorsqu'elle pensait que Mathilde ne la voyait pas, la jeune femme l'observait à la dérobée.

Jim était entré dans la pièce avec son plateau et l'avait posé sur la petite table de la chambre. Il avait ensuite disposé les deux chaises de part et d'autre.

« Je serais très honoré Mademoiselle Sato si vous acceptiez de partager avec moi cet humble petit déjeuner » Avait fait Jim en japonais tout en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Cela avait eu au moins le mérite de la surprendre, réalisant que prétendre être absente n'était plus d'actualité, Toshiko avait dévisagé de pied en cap son nouveau geôlier.

« Et vous êtes ? » Lui avait-elle demandé en anglais.

« Jim »

« Jim ? » Avait-elle répété en penchant la tête sur le côté, cherchant à jauger ce drôle de type qui ne cherchait pas à l'intimider ou à lui faire peur. « Juste Jim ? »

« En fait oui, juste Jim » Avait-il répondu, décidant de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'existence légale dans ce monde, d'ailleurs Jim c'est même pas mon vrai nom. »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 04 :** et surtout ne me lâche pas.

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Jim et Ifan sont deux être brisés par ce qu'ils ont vécu, il va leur falloir se reconstruire.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Béta :** Black59

…..

Les sédatifs n'avaient pas été efficaces très longtemps et Ifan, sans pour autant se réveiller complètement, avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. Ils l'avaient juste sanglé au niveau de la taille pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas du lit, mais ça avait suffit pour provoquer une véritable crise de panique.

« Tout doux mon grand » Essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer Mathilde. « Calme toi ou tu vas finir par te blesser »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Jim, surgissant comme un diable, il avait été alerté par Carys qui, moins habituée que Mathilde aux patients en plein délire, avait pris un coup de pied dans le menton.

Sur le lit, Ifan se tortillait comme un malheureux, menaçant d'arracher pansements et perfusion.

« Du calme, du calme, ça va aller » Avait fait Jim en le bloquant de tout son corps pour détacher la sangle à l'origine de l'incident.

Ifan avait, dans un premier temps, tenté de se dégager de l'emprise de Jim, frappant, poussant, griffant, mais il avait bien trop peu de force pour être véritablement efficace, et finalement, il avait abandonné sanglotant dans le creux du cou de l'homme qui le maintenait toujours contre lui.

« Tout doux, respire, calme toi, on t'a juste sanglé pour que tu ne te blesses pas. » Avait murmuré Jim. « Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

« Lâche-moi » Avait simplement répondu Ifan entre deux sanglot, il était raide, s'arquant de toute ses faibles forces contre le corps de cet autre homme qui lui imposait toute sa force.

« Okay, je te lâche, doucement » Avait répondu Jim, ne relâchant que progressivement son étreinte.

Ifan avait fini de repousser tout contact pour se rouler en boule à la tête du lit, cherchant de ses yeux affolés une explication à cette soudaine agression. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama de soin, il était couvert de pansements, il avait une perfusion dans le bras et les trois femmes le regardaient avec un air préoccupé.

Son regard s'était arrêté tour à tour sur chacune d'entre elle, puis était revenu se poser sur Jim.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Jim n'avait pas répondu immédiatement, il avait d'abord fait signe aux femmes de sortir et de les laisser seuls. Ce qui avait altéré un peu plus ce qui restait de confiance dans l'esprit d'Ifan, il s'était raidit un peu plus contre le mur.

Jim avait alors reculé un peu plus et s'était assis sur la chaise. Ifan s'était imperceptiblement détendu.

«Je t'ai drogué, et j'ai pratiqué des greffe de ma peau sur celle de tes blessures qui étaient les plus graves. » Avait expliqué Jim posément.

« N'importe quoi » S'était exclamé le jeune homme. « Et pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour que tu vives »

« N'importe quoi, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi » Avait fait le jeune homme faisant mine de se lever. « Crois-tu vraiment que ça marche comme ça ? » Avait-il demandé, posant un pied hésitant par terre.

Jim s'était levé pour l'aider, d'un geste, Ifan lui avait intimé de garder ses distances.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » Avait demandé Jim.

« Retourner au travail, on a certainement suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. »

« Tu n'es pas en état de marcher ou de travailler »

« Je veux le faire, tu comprends ça, je veux le faire et je le ferais » Avait maugréé le jeune homme entre ses dents, se cramponnant au lit pour en faire le tour.

« Et tu le feras, Ifan, mais pas aujourd'hui » Avait répondu Jim, qui s'était juste avancé de manière à être suffisamment près pour le rattraper s'il venait à tomber.

Ifan se tenait vacillant, au pied de son lit, calculant la distance qui le séparait de la porte, les larmes lui étaient une nouvelle fois montées aux yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Avait-il dit, réalisant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. « C'est tout ce que je demandais, tout ce que je voulais »

Jim s'était approché pour l'aider à se recoucher, mais Ifan avait repoussé son aide.

« Laisse-moi. Va-t-en. Je veux plus te voir » Avait-il dit, se roulant en boule dans le lit pour sangloter dans son oreiller.

Jim était ressorti de la petite chambre, Mathilde attendait derrière la porte.

« Ça ira mieux demain, entre la fièvre et les médicaments » Avait-elle dit « Je vais rester là, je te préviendrais quand il sera un peu plus clair. »

Jim ne s'était pas éloigné, il craignait que les cauchemars reviennent de plus belle dès que le jeune homme retrouverait le sommeil. Il s'était donc installé dans l'infirmerie et compulsait les rapports concernant les dernières interventions de Torchwood.

« J'ai pu refaire ses pansements, ça cicatrise étonnamment vite » Avait dit Mathilde, « En revanche son organisme lutte de toute ses forces contre les antalgiques, cela dit, il dit que la douleur est supportable. » Avait-elle soupiré.

« Il s'est endormi ? »

« Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder »

Jim s'était levé pour regarder à travers la paroi sans tain, il avait attendu un petit moment, puis il avait pris son portable et était allé s'installer sur la chaise qu'il avait tirée pour s'assoir à côté du lit d'Ifan. Mathilde lui avait adressé un sourire avant se diriger vers l'autre petite chambre où son autre protégée avait aussi besoin de ses soins.

Ifan s'était réveillé au milieu d'un fracas et de hurlements. Il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour réaliser où il était. Il était dans une des chambres de soins de l'infirmerie, la lumière avait été baissée au minimum, une chaise et un portable gisaient au pied de son lit, un peu plus loin, une table était elle aussi renversée, quelque chose se cachait derrière.

Ifan était seul, et il y avait une sorte d'animal apeuré dans sa chambre, ça ne ressemblait pas au genre de cauchemars qu'il faisait. Il s'était levé silencieusement en retenant sa respiration. Ses jambes étaient plus fermes et il n'avait plus l'impression que la chambre voulait l'avaler. Il s'était alors saisi à deux mains de la patère à perfusion, seul arme improvisée qu'il avait trouvée et s'était avancé vers la table qui semblait être animée d'une vie propre.

Il l'avait d'abord repoussée un peu avec le bout de la tige de métal, déclenchant une série de gémissements et de claquements secs. Ifan avait alors réalisé que les claquements et autres raclements étaient provoqués par le frottement du tiroir qui, s'étant échappé de son logement, était coincé entre le plateau de la table et un pied. Un pied chaussé d'une chaussure de marche.

« Jim ? » Avait-il demandé incrédule.

Il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, et les gémissements avaient tourné aux sanglots. Alors il avait tiré délicatement la table en s'aidant de son arme. Jim était doté d'une force et de réflexes hors du commun, s'il était en proie à des cauchemars, il était susceptible d'être dangereux. Derrière la table, Ifan avait effectivement trouvé Jim roulé en boule dans le coin de la chambre.

« Jim » L'avait-il à nouveau appelé, mais Jim semblait être bien trop pris dans sa terreur pour enregistrer sa présence. Ifan avait alors monté la lumière et avait appelé encore, n'osant pas s'approcher trop de l'homme. Il se sentait tellement fragile et impuissant, qu'il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et s'était assis par terre. Jim lançait par moment des regards apeurés dans sa direction sans pour autant avoir l'air de le reconnaître.

« C'est vrai que pendant des mois j'ai été celui qui te préparait pour passer au bloc » Avait soupiré Ifan « Est-ce que tu étais conscient ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? »

« Beauté » Avait murmuré Jim.

Ifan avait souri, et lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête dans la direction de Jim, il avait vu le regard bleu posé sur lui, il semblait aussi perdu que le jour de leur évasion lorsque, pour la première fois, Ifan avait réalisé qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un là dedans.

« Oui, beauté » Avait répété Ifan, « où étais tu tout ce temps ? » Avait-il demandé.

Jim semblait refaire graduellement surface maintenant, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une réponse à la question d'Ifan, ou simplement cherchant une explication à ce qui était en train de se passer.

« J'ai du m'endormir » Avait-il fini par conclure.

Ce qui avait eu pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité d'Ifan. Jim l'avait d'abord gratifié d'un regard contrit, puis s'était lui aussi mis à rire.

« Je commençais à penser que tu ne dormais pas du tout » Avait réussi à dire Ifan.

« Disons que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil » Avait-il répondu. « Et les cauchemars ne m'encouragent pas plus que ça à fermer l'œil tant que je peux m'en passer » Avait-il convenu.

« Est-ce que tu étais conscient ? » Avait redemandé Ifan plus sérieusement.

Jim avait marqué une pause avant de répondre :

« Oui et non. » Avait-il répondu, et devant le sourcil interrogateur d'Ifan, il avait précisé : « À un certain degré : oui. Mais c'est très flou et, en même temps, c'est toujours là, à la limite de ma mémoire, comme un cauchemar que l'on a oublié mais dont l'empreinte reste, comme un mauvais goût dans la bouche »

« On fait une sacrée paire, tous les deux » Avait résumé Ifan.

« Oui, je crois » Avait répondu Jim, s'adossant lui aussi contre le mur. « Mais faut pas croire, les autres sont pas forcément en bien meilleur état » Avait-il ajouté, faisant allusion au reste de l'équipe. « Et je ne parle même pas de la gamine dans la chambre d'à côté. »

« Comment elle va ? »

« Difficile à dire, elle n'est pas très coopérative. Ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à discerner quelle part de simulation il y dans son état »

« Tu penses qu'elle simule ? »

« Elle est trop intelligente pour ne pas vouloir simuler dans sa situation. Elle n'a aucune raison de nous faire confiance, et je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de lui faire confiance non plus »

« J'ai faim » Avait répondu Ifan hors de propos. Il avait faim, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait vraiment faim. Jim s'était rapproché et il l'avait laissé touché son front, même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se raidir à se pourtant si léger contact.

« La fièvre est tombée. Je pense qu'on peut dire que les greffes ont prises »

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 05 :** Et je prendrais ton pied

**Rating :** NC-17

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Jim et Ifan sont deux être brisés par ce qu'ils ont vécu, il va leur falloir se reconstruire.

**Warnings :** Attention allusions assez crues à des souvenirs violents, définitivement pour adultes avertis.

**Béta :** Black59

…..

Ifan était seul au milieu de l'aire central, il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa peau. Torchwood était tombé, Torchwood était à terre, Torchwood n'existait plus. Ils avaient assisté à l'arrestation des plus importants cadres de Londres et de Glasgow par l'intermédiaire des caméras de surveillance. C'était fini.

Jim avait levé le lockdown et tout le monde était sagement rentré à la maison, mais lui n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne pouvait retourner chez son père et n'en avait de toute façon aucune envie. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Alors, en bon fantôme, il s'était mis en devoir de déambuler dans la base abandonnée, ses pas l'avaient ramené jusqu' à l'infirmerie, Charles avait reconduit Mathilde chez elle, seule Toshiko était encore là dans sa chambre d'isolement.

« Tu savais » Avait-il murmuré lorsqu'il avait entendu les pas de Jim arriver dans son dos.

« C'était dans son regard le premier jour » Avait répondu Jim. « Tortures psychologiques, ils l'ont poussée jusqu'à la folie »

« Mathilde ? »

« Elle va s'en remettre, elle en a vu d'autre » Avait fait Jim en hochant les épaules. « En fait, Mathilde se fait du soucis pour elle » Avait-il ajouté avec un de ses sourires plein de tendresse dont il avait le secret.

Ifan se demandait comment Jim faisait, il émanait de lui une douceur et une force étonnante. Il ne perdait jamais son calme. Lorsque Toshiko avait attaqué Mathilde et avait ensuite sauvagement agressé Luke et Steven, ce dernier avait même du être conduit aux urgences, Jim, seul avait réussi à maîtriser l'animal enragé qu'était devenue la jeune femme. Il l'avait fait avec douceur et efficacité, lorsqu'il l'avait enfermée à nouveau dans sa chambre elle avait tout cassé avant de s'écrouler dans un état proche de celui dans lequel elle était à son arrivée.

« Ce gamin qui a tué son geôlier, c'était toi ? »

« Oui » Avait répondu Jim, il y avait une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux et dans sa voix. « On avait été fait prisonnier, moi et deux de mes camarades, après huit jours de viols et de coups, un de nos tortionnaires s'est fait moins prudent : à la première occasion je lui ai sauté à la gorge et je l'ai égorgé à pleine dents. »

« Mais… mais vous avez pu vous enfuir » Avait balbutié Ifan, une foi le premier effroi passé.

« En fait je suis le seul à avoir pu m'en sortir, Kedj a été abattu avant qu'on ait pu passer la première enceinte et j'ai tué Melop arrivé à la deuxième enceinte » Avait raconté Jim, comme perdu dans son souvenir. « Il ne pouvait pas y arriver, et je ne pouvais les laisser le reprendre »

Après quelques minutes d'un silence interminable, Ifan avait demandé : « Tu avais quel âge ? »

« 8 ans, je crois »

« Tu crois ? »

« On fêtait pas trop les anniversaires, tu sais »

« Mais tu en es sorti » Avait dit Ifan. « Quand je te regarde j'ai du mal à croire que tu es pu être comme ça. »

« J'ai eu de la chance » Avait répondu Jim.

Ifan en aurait presque ri, la chance ne semblait vraiment pas quelque chose dont Jim ait beaucoup bénéficié dans sa vie, mais rien qu'à le regarder, l'écouter, Ifan se prenait parfois à se dire que finalement le monde n'était peut-être pas si pourri. Que le bonheur ça existait peut-être quelque part.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? »

« Quoi ça ? »

« Pour être… Je sais pas comment dire, je sais que ce n'est pas réel mais tu donnes l'impression que tout glisse sur toi, non pas glisser, non c'est comme si tout ce qui devrait t'agresser s'émoussait à ton contact » Avait essayé d'expliquer maladroitement Ifan.

Jim donnait toujours une telle impression de force sans pour autant cacher sa vulnérabilité, il avait ainsi conquis tout le personnel, seul une poignée avait demandé à être retconné, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Jim.

« Au départ c'est un choix, que mes petits problèmes d'immortalité ont encré encore plus profondément en moi, je suppose. » Avait répondu Jim dans un hochement d'épaule. « Il se fait tard » Avait-il ajouté.

« Oui » Avait convenu Ifan.

Jim avait pris l'habitude de le masser tous les soirs, c'était devenu pour lui le moment le plus important de la journée, un moment de stress intense, qu'il redoutait au plus au point mais dont il ne pourrait plus envisager de se passer. Les mains de Jim étaient miraculeuses, elles arrivaient à dénouer toutes les tensions de son pauvre corps, elles assouplissaient les cicatrices et l'aidaient à trouver un sommeil sans rêves.

Ifan avait regagné la chambre de quart, après être passé prendre sa douche, lui et Jim utilisaient les douches collectives près de l'entrée principale, puis il était allé se coucher dans son lit. Une fois sous le drap, il avait quitté son pyjama. C'est ainsi que Jim le massait, à travers le drap, ses bras et ses mains étant les seules parties de son corps que Jim touchait réellement. Jim avait fait valoir qu'il serait plus efficace s'il pouvait effectuer son massage sur la globalité du bras, de la main à l'épaule, ce qui était évidement difficile sous le drap.

Dès la toute première fois que Jim l'avait massé, ses mains avaient été les seules à véritablement avoir été en contact avec la peau de l'autre homme. Ifan avait trouvé cela terriblement intime, quand Ifan s'était étonné de réagir comme ça après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Jim avait répondu que c'était normal :

« Pendant des mois tu as forcé ton subconscient à accepter des attouchements qu'il réprouvait, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta liberté, il sur réagît, il en fait des tonnes, parce qu'il a peur que tu oublies que tu es le seul maître de ton corps »

« C'est pas un peu simpliste, comme explication ? »

« Simpliste, je te l'accorde. Mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Il te faudra du temps pour réapprendre à toucher et à être touché. Les massages sont un des moyens que l'on peut utiliser »

Bref, Jim massant ses mains faisait naître en lui une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Jours après jours, Jim avait grignoté du terrain, du massage des doigts et du plat de la main, sa main était venue s'enrouler autour de son poignet, hérissant au passage tous les poils du corps d'Ifan. Il était ensuite remonté jusqu'au coude, et de là jusqu'à l'épaule, puis d'une épaule, il avait fait la jonction jusqu'à l'autre. La veille, les mains de Jim étaient remontées le long de sa nuque, pour venir masser son cuir chevelu. Ifan suivait avec appréhension et anxiété cette lente progression.

Ifan s'était allongé à plat ventre, le drap remonté aussi haut qu'il le pouvait sur sa nuque, avec les deux bras de part et d'autre de son oreiller.

« Prêt ? » Avait demandé Jim en faisant son entrée.

« Oui » Avait répondu Ifan, avec au creux du ventre un étrange sentiment d'excitation.

Jim n'attaquait jamais directement, ses deux mains venaient d'abord se poser sagement sur le creux des ses épaules recouvertes par le drap, de là il massait tout le haut du dos, descendrait jusqu'au creux des reins, après quoi il masserait, toujours au travers du drap, une jambe après l'autre et jusqu'aux pieds.

« Pourrais-je voir ce pied ? Il me semble bien tendu » Avait demandé Jim.

Effectivement le pied en question avait été sujet à des crampes durant la journée. Ifan avait levé la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Jim attendait sagement en massant la cheville et le talon. Un étrange frisson avait parcouru Ifan, mais il avait quand même acquiescé lentement de la tête.

Jim avait délicatement soulevé le drap, dévoilant le pied jusqu'à la cheville. Avant d'attaquer très professionnellement sa nouvelle proie, il s'était enduit les mains d'une huile parfumé. Une douce chaleur avait envahi Ifan, était-ce ce parfum ou ce qu'il annonçait ? Lorsqu'il avait enfin senti les mains de Jim se refermer sur son pied, il avait du mordre son oreiller pour retenir un gémissement. Un long frémissement était remonté de ce premier contact en suivant sa colonne vertébrale pour se répercuter jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux. Ifan s'était cramponné de toutes ses forces à son oreiller, il ne voulait pas que Jim se rende compte des efforts qu'il devait déployer pour se contenir. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Jim s'arrête.

« On va pas faire de jaloux ? » Avait fait la voix de Jim. Il avait fallu quelques instants à Ifan pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Incapable d'articuler le moindre son cohérent ni de se retourner pour faire un signe de tête à l'immortel, il avait lui-même extirpé son autre pied de dessous le drap.

Lorsque Jim s'en était saisi, Ifan était heureusement prêt à morde l'oreiller à pleines dents, mais cette fois-ci une partie de son anatomie, qui s'était mise aux abonnés absents depuis fort longtemps, en fait depuis qu'Alex était entré dans sa vie, avait tout à coup décidé de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Ifan s'était senti une nouvelle fois trahi par son propre corps : cette réaction était extrêmement déplacée, il était confus, honteux.

La tension qui s'était répercutée alors à tous les muscles de son patient n'avait pas échappé à Jim, il avait continué de masser le second pied, puis se rendant compte que la tension au lieu de se relâcher semblait s'accentuer, il était remonté aux nouvelles.

« Y a un problème ? »

Ifan tentait désespérément de cacher sa misère au creux de son oreiller, les yeux plein de larmes, il n'osait regarder Jim et encore moins lui avouer son tourment.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Avait demandé l'immortel. Devant l'absence de réponse, il avait analysé les réactions physiques visibles : contraction exagérée des fessiers et du haut du dos, et un oreiller qui n'en avait plus pour longtemps. « Je vois » Avait-il conclu.

« Je suis désolé » avait réussi à balbutié Ifan.

« Désolé ? » S'était étonné Jim, puis constatant l'émoi du jeune homme, il l'avait rassuré. « Hey, c'est une réaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale »

« Vraiment ? »

« Yep, et si tu veux, je pourrais éventuellement… t'aider avec ton petit problème »

Les yeux d'Ifan avaient menacé de se faire la malle rien qu'à cette idée aussi peu précise qu'elle était.

« Non, non. Jamais de la vie » Avait protesté le jeune homme en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Jim s'abaisser à quelque chose comme ça.

« Okay » Avait fait Jim, levant les mains en signe de capitulation. Affichant une moue boudeuse, il avait ajouté : « Je ferais peut-être mieux de te laisser alors »

« Jim » L'avait rappelé Ifan. « Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? »

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? »

Ifan ne savait absolument pas comment lui expliquer, mais il avait le sentiment que cette réaction tout à fait déplacée était avilissante pour Jim, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait l'impression de devenir Alex.

« Est-ce que tu as ? » Avait commencé Jim. « Avant Alex, est-ce que tu as eu des petites amies ou amis ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là » Avait répondu Ifan.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alex » Avait demandé Jim en revenant à un ton beaucoup plus professionnel.

« Non » Avait confessé Ifan.

Jim était resté là un moment à le contempler, il avait l'air d'hésiter, puis finalement, il avait demandé : « Est-ce que tu t'es déjà masturbé ? »

Mort de honte, Ifan avait acquiescé en baissant les yeux.

« Et j'en déduis que tu as été éduqué avec tout un tas de tabou idiots » Avait fait Jim revenant s'assoir sur le lit d'en face. « C'est ce genre de tabou frustrant qui fait naître les déviances, qui font de braves types des monstres »

« Je veux pas devenir un monstre »S'était dépêché de répondre Ifan.

« Alors laisse-moi-t'aider » Avait répondu Jim.

« Et comment ? »

« Comment ça va la dessous ? »

« Mieux »

Jim l'avait gratifié d'un petit sourire tendre, et s'était relevé.

« On va reprendre ce massage, tu vas te détendre, te laisser aller et si ça fait naître à nouveau en toi ce genre de réaction, je serais ravi de m'en charger » Avait dit Jim réarrangeant correctement le drap sur son dos avant de reprendre son massage où il en était.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'entends par t'en occuper ? »

« Comme tu veux : je peux me contenter de te masturber au travers du drap de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnelle ou alors je peux aussi te faire une fellation. »

Les images que ses mots avaient suscitées dans l'esprit d'Ifan avait semé la confusion, et dans ses sens, et dans sa capacité à réfléchir, réveillant à nouveau le monstre tapi entre ses cuisses.

« Il n'y a rien de plus naturel » avait murmuré Jim. « Retourne-toi »

Ifan s'était retourné lentement, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son drap qu'il avait ramené jusque sous son menton. Jim attendait tranquillement qu'il se soit installé sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur l'érection qui dardait sous le drap.

« J'en déduis que la fellation ne te tente pas ? »

Ifan avait secoué énergiquement la tête : Alex avait bien trop souvent forcé son sexe dans sa bouche, menaçant de l'étouffer, pour comprendre que Jim puisse le lui proposer, et en tous les cas, il n'était pas question que lui laisse Jim s'avilir pour lui donner du plaisir.

Comme toujours, Jim avait attendu qu'il lui fasse signe pour s'avancer. Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose, le pouce de Jim avait d'abord tracé son chemin de haut en bas du membre engorgé avant que la main ne vienne se refermer en un gant de velours. Ifan s'était immédiatement cabré provoquant lui-même la première friction, en quelques secousses frénétiques, il s'était vu submergé par un raz de marée de plaisir.

A bout de force, des étoiles plein la tête et rouge de confusion, il s'était finalement laissé retomber sur l'oreiller. Jim lui souriait tendrement.

« Et toi ? » Avait demandé Ifan.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi » Avait-il répondu, il avait attrapé le drap qui était maintenant en boule pour essuyer le ventre d'Ifan méthodiquement. « Je vais en chercher un propre » avait-il dit.

Jim était revenu avec une débarbouillette mouillée et un drap, après avoir fini de nettoyer correctement Ifan il l'avait recouvert avec le drap.

« Bon, si on en finissait avec ce massage, maintenant ? » Avait-il alors proposé.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 06 :** On est tous dans la même galère.

**Rating :** NC-17

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Jim et Ifan sont deux êtres brisés par ce qu'ils ont vécu, il va leur falloir se reconstruire.

**Béta :** Black59

….

« Si vous espérez une rançon sachez que vous vous êtes trompés de cible » Avait lancé Toshiko Sato lorsque Jim était entré dans sa chambre.

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser Melle Sato, vous n'êtes absolument pas retenue prisonnière. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est bien imité. » Avait-elle répondu avec défiance. « Où sont mes vêtements et qui s'est permis de me changer ? »

« C'est une infirmière qui a pris soin de vous »

« Une infirmière? » Avait fait la jeune femme perplexe.

C'était une jeune femme intelligente, se réveillant dans un lieu inconnu, il était tout à fait normal que la fille de diplomate ait conclu à un enlèvement, mais à y regarder de plus près, l'endroit ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une planque de truands ou autres militants extrémistes.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans la dernière base secrète d'une organisation qui a officiellement cessé d'exister »

« Est-ce que vous êtes conscient des incohérences que comporte cette phrase ? »

« Vous, moi, et toutes les personnes qui travaillent actuellement ici ont été victimes à des degrés divers de cette organisation »

« Oh, je vois. Alors vous en avez pris le contrôle et c'est désormais vous qui imposez vos règles ? » Avait-elle rétorqué toujours sur la défensive. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivée ici, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. En fait je veux juste rentrer chez moi »

« Je comprend bien, mais comme je le disais vous êtes une victime… »

« Vous dites ça comme si j'était morte… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« En fait je voudrais juste vous aider, mais pour cela j'aurais besoin de savoir quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourriez-vous me dire la date ? Même à quelques jours près ? »

Elle avait réfléchi pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas très clair, ça lui avait fait peur plus que tout le reste : depuis combien de temps était-elle entre les mains de ce drôle de type ?

« Mars, l'anniversaire de ma mère… » Avait-elle répondu hésitante.

« De quelle année ? »

« Comment ça, de quelle année ? »

« Répondez à cette question et je vous promets de répondre à toutes celles que vous me poserez, Melle Sato. »

« Mars 2003 »

« Parfait »

« Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? » Avait-elle demandé au bord de la panique, il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux, elle le sentait.

« Nous sommes en Janvier 2006 »

« C'est impossible »

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer »

« Non, c'est n'importe quoi. Je veux sortir d'ici et tout de suite » Avait-elle dit en se levant brusquement de la chaise où elle était assise.

Jim s'était alors lui aussi levé lentement et l'avait invitée à quitter la pièce, la laissant ouvrir le chemin. Mais dès qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, surprise par le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers partant en tout sens, elle l'avait laissé repasser devant et il l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'aire centrale.

« C'est immense » Avait-elle dit abasourdi en levant le nez vers un plafond qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entre apercevoir. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Cardiff, la base est en plein cœur de la ville, où, plus exactement, sous le cœur de la ville »

« Cardiff ? »

« Oui, Cardiff »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Et où sont donc les autres ? »

« Rentrés chez eux pour le week-end. Ça fait plus de trois semaines que nous étions enfermés ici, coupés du monde, ils sont allés retrouver leurs familles»

« Et vous ? »

« Moi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus personne » Avait répondu Jim.

Il restait à distance, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches dans une attitude volontairement nonchalante pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée. Mais le petit coup de panique de la jeune femme commençait à se dissiper, et sa curiosité naturelle reprenait le dessus dans l'environnement fascinant qui s'offrait à son regard.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à la première partie de ma question» Lui avait-elle fait remarquer.

« Torchwood »

« Jamais entendu parler »

« Probablement parce que c'est une organisation secrète créée à l'instigation de la Reine Victoria pour lutter contre la menace extraterrestre »

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » Avait répondu Jim. « La Reine Victoria, en son temps, a eu l'occasion de rencontrer des voyageurs extraterrestres, elle a alors estimé qu'une organisation capable de répondre à une telle menace devait être créée. »

« À Cardiff ? »

« Non, en fait, la première maison fut créée dans les Highlands au manoir de Torchwood, d'où le nom. La Maison mère a eu vite fait cependant de déménager à Londres, d'où, jusqu'à samedi dernier, elle exerçait encore son pouvoir tyrannique sur trois autres maisons et quelques 3000 employés. »

« Et que s'est-il donc passé samedi dernier ? »

« Nous l'avons fermée définitivement » Avait répondu Ifan.

Tosh avait sursauté, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Ifan Jones à qui nous devons tous notre liberté » L'avait présenté Jim.

Le Jeune homme famélique, perdu dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui, faisait penser aux jeunes étudiants mal dans leur peau qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer : il avait le look du petit génie de service d'une série pour enfant.

« Vous avez parlé d'extraterrestres ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans alors ? Parce que, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais, en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas extraterrestre. En tout cas, pas que je sache »

« Le problème avec les organisations secrètes, c'est que l'on coure toujours le risque, qu'à un moment donné ou à un autre, le secret devienne la raison d'être de l'organisation et vienne justifier l'injustifiable, tel que la corruption, la torture ou le meurtre » Avait commencé d'expliquer Jim. « Torchwood n'y a pas échappé, gangréné par la corruption et des luttes de pouvoir interne sous couvert de protection de l'humanité et de raison d'état, certains cadres n'hésitaient pas à se servir de ces structures pour assouvir leur frustration et leur désir de pouvoir »

« Il faut savoir que la plupart des employés de Torchwood travaillaient sous la contrainte, les menaces que l'organisation faisait planer sur leurs familles étant un moyen de pression couramment utilisé » Avait ajouté Ifan. « Nous leur avons donnés les moyens de partir. Les cadres, les requins, tueurs et autres apprentis sorciers ont été arrêtés et inculpés pour les crimes dont ils se sont rendus coupables »

« Et vous avez fait ça comment ? »

« L'avantage du tout informatique dans un institut paranoïaque fichant et surveillant le moindre mouvement da chaque employé. J'ai juste fait en sorte que les dossiers intéressants tombent entre les bonnes mains, après avoir pris soin de couper tous les robinets pour être sûr d éviter toutes tentatives de corruption »

« Génial, mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans, moi ? Et pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?»

« Parce que je vous ai effacée la mémoire » Avait confessé Jim.

Tosh s'était retournée pour lui jeter un regard noir, mais Jim affichait un regard triste des plus déstabilisants.

« Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi vous êtes tombée entre les mains de Torchwood, mais ce que nous savons c'est que vous êtes restée assez longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent à vous briser. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Et en quoi ça vous autorisait à violer ma mémoire ? » Avait-elle demandé sur un ton suspicieux et défensif tout à fait naturel.

« Vous avez certainement été soumise à des tortures psychologiques et peut-être aussi physiques, telles que privations et isolement prolongé, des basiques dans les procédures de lavages de cerveau et de reconditionnements » Avait répondu Jim.

« Mais pourquoi ? Et dans quel but ? »

« Si j'en crois votre potentiel, probablement pour vous forcer à travailler pour eux, mais comme nous avons un gros trou dans votre curriculum, il est aussi possible que vous ayez eu en mains des informations les intéressants. Bref, on en est aux supputations » Avait dit Ifan.

« Et en quoi ça vous donnait le droit de m'effacer la mémoire comme vous le dites si élégamment ? »

« Parce que c'était le seul moyen de vous retrouver, Melle Sato » Avait commencé Jim. « Ils vous avaient complètement brisée, transformée en un animal sauvage paranoïaque avec qui il était devenu impossible de communiquer »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayez pas simplement de me manipuler ? »

Jim avait alors lancé sur l'écran de l'ordi le plus proche la séquence enregistrée par les caméras de surveillance de l'attaque de l'infirmerie.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi, ça ne peut pas être moi » Avait-elle bégayé horrifiée. « Mon dieu, est-ce que… ? »

« Ça va, plus de peur que de mal » L'avait rassurée Jim, l'invitant à venir s'assoir sur le sofa que l'équipe avait installé dans la grande salle pour assister en direct et tous ensemble à la chute de Torchwood.

« Nous vous avons trouvée abandonnée dans le cellier parmi les rats lorsque nous avons pris le contrôle de la base. Nous avons essayé de vous apprivoiser, mais vous aviez perdu tout repères, toute capacité à accorder le moindre début de confiance, vous n'étiez plus qu'instinct de survie » Avait expliqué Jim avec beaucoup de douceur « C'est pour cela que j'ai bien l'intention de faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour vous remettre en confiance, en commençant par vous dire la vérité sans rien vous cacher »

« Si j'ai bien compris, je suis devenue complètement folle, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? N'est-ce pas ?»

« Oui et non, le retcon a effacé le traumatisme à l'origine de votre paranoïa, vous permettant de retrouver votre lucidité et votre sens critique. Il n'agit cependant que faiblement sur l'inconscient, c'est pour cela qu'il est important que l'on travaille ensemble à la restauration de cette confiance, alors n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, ni à demander quoi que ce soit, nous y répondrons dans la mesure de nos possibilités »

« Ma famille ? »

« Il semblerait qu'ils vous croient morte dans un attentat» Avait répondu Ifan.

« C'est peut-être aussi bien » Avait-elle répondu complètement atterrée mais acceptant la tasse de thé qu'il lui offrait.

« Vous pouvez rester, ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, nous vous aiderons à essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans votre vie et dans votre tête » Lui avait dit Jim.

Tosh avait alors pris le temps de regarder les deux hommes qui l'entouraient, ils avaient tout deux des attentions d'êtres brisés, ce n'était pas flagrant, mais il y avait cette distance qu'ils faisaient toujours bien attention de garder, même entre eux, leurs gestes lents et posés. Elle se sentait étrangement proche d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible de prendre un peu l'air, de marcher ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Oui, bien sûr, ça ne nous fera pas de mal non plus » Avait répondu Jim. « On pourrait aller manger en ville, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 07 :** Petite mise au point

**Rating :** NC-17

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Pour Jim et Ifan, il est temps de faire un peu le point sur leur situation.

**Béta :** Black59

….

Ils avaient été faire un tour en ville, pour Tosh, cela avait été un moyen de se rendre compte par elle-même qu'ils ne lui avaient pas menti concernant les années qui lui manquaient, quant à eux, , ça leur avait permis de prendre un peu l'air, ils n'étaient pas sortis de la base depuis qu'ils en avaient pris le contrôle.

Ils avaient fait un peu de shopping, et avaient flâné dans cette ville que Tosh ne connaissait pas et que Jim avait du mal à reconnaître. Ifan lui, avait du mal à se relaxer, croyant voir l'ombre de son père à chaque coin de rue. Ils avaient mangé au restaurant qui se trouvait au bout de la jetée, celui-là même où Jim et Rose avaient entraîné le Docteur et Mickey pour prendre un verre.

Depuis la chute de la maison mère, Jim avait tenté de reprendre contact avec Rose pour apprendre qu'elle et sa mère avaient disparues, une enquête était en cours. Peut-être que Mickey saurait quelque chose, il pourrait essayer de le retrouver. Ça n'avait pas était le coup de foudre entre eux, mais le jeune homme était indéniablement un brave type, et comme Jim, du genre chien fidèle.

Ils avaient fait une longue promenade à travers les parcs, marchant jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit puis, étaient rentrés se mettre au chaud au QG. Jim avait préparé le thé tandis que Tosh surfait sur le net sous l'œil bienveillant d'Ifan. Ils avaient passé ainsi le reste de la soirée à faire différentes recherches.

Ifan avait bon espoir de pouvoir faire disparaître les avis de recherche concernant Tosh De son côté, Jim n'avait pas beaucoup progressé : Mickey avait lui aussi disparu semblait-il, et le même jour que Rose. C'est à dire le surlendemain du jour où lui et Ifan s'étaient fait la belle, le jour où un vaisseau alien avait pris le contrôle d'un tiers de la population et provoquer la mort d'une multitude d'innocents. Le monde était encore en état de choc, et la disparition de trois personnes ne semblait pas peser bien lourd dans ce contexte, Jim en était bien conscient.

La chute de Torchwood, elle, n'était pas passée inaperçue car, était née, depuis quelques jours, une polémique mettant en cause le rôle joué par la destruction du navire alien dans les chutes mortelles qui l'avait suivie. Torchwood avait vu là une occasion de tester un de leur nouveau joujou et ne s'était guère soucier des répercussions, ni du fait que le Premier Ministre ait été à bord en train d'essayer de négocier. Jim s'était pris a songer que le Docteur aurait pu être lui aussi à bord, et peut-être même Rose… Non, le Docteur était trop malin pour se faire avoir aussi bêtement, non…

Tosh avait fini par redescendre dans sa chambre à l'infirmerie, Jim s'était installé avec un livre dans le sofa tandis qu'Ifan était allé prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait trouvé Jim endormi. Jim dormait très peu et rarement. Le plus souvent, il s'endormait comme ça, assis sur une chaise ou adossé contre un meuble lorsque la fatigue le plombait. Ça ne durait généralement que le temps de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air ou réveillé en sursaut par les cauchemars qui venaient vite s'imposer lorsque, par chance, il avait réussi à échapper à la loi de l'apesanteur.

Ifan avait été chercher une couverture dans la chambre de quart, et était revenu s'assoir à côté de lui. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il avait fait basculer Jim en position allongée, ou tout au moins, en position fœtale avec la tête sur ses genoux. Il avait ensuite arrangé la couverture au mieux. Jim avait bien émis quelques vagues protestations inarticulées mais ne s'était pas réveillé. Pour une fois, ça serait Ifan qui veillerait sur le sommeil de son ami.

Ami, son ami, c'était la première fois qu'Ifan avait un ami, parce que Jim était vraiment un ami. Depuis le premier jour, il n'avait cessé de veiller sur lui, sa santé, son sommeil, sa convalescence, l'aidant même à se reconstruire, à se réconcilier avec son corps… C'était ses termes. Ce qui s'était passé la veille inquiétait pourtant un peu le jeune homme, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Sur ses genoux Jim avait émis un petit grognement de contentement, Ifan avait alors réalisé que sa main droite jouait machinalement avec la tignasse hirsute mais étonnamment douce de Jim. Jim avait l'air d'apprécier, alors Ifan avait continué. Il avait surveillé toutes les phases du sommeil de son ami, guettant les premiers signes de cauchemars, lui rappelant sans cesse où il était d'une voix douce et posée lorsqu'il semblait se crisper anormalement. Finalement, Ifan s'était lui aussi endormi, pour se réveiller dans les bras de Jim.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que… ? » Avait-il réussi à articuler alors que Jim le reposait sur bord de son lit.

« Je crois qu'on s'est tous les deux endormis sur le sofa » Avait résumé Jim.

« Oh je suis désolé » S'était exclamé Ifan, retrouvant le fil des événements.

« De quoi ? » Avait répondu Jim avec un sourire amusé.

« Ben, je voulais pas m'endormir… »

« Oh ! C'est gentil. » Avait fait Jim. « Mais, si ça peut te rassurer j'ai très bien dormi, en fait, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi»

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui, tu devrais dormir maintenant, ça se fait tard »

Ifan avait regardé l'heure, il était 1h, Jim avait dû dormir trois heures.

« C'est qui Rose ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as prononcé ce nom une ou deux fois durant ton sommeil »

« C'est la femme que je suis venu retrouver » Avait répondu Jim. « C'est pour la retrouver que je suis venu sur Terre »

« Oh, mais t'es là depuis plus d'un siècle, non ? »

« Juste une petite erreur de trajectoire » Avait répondu Jim en haussant les épaules. « Il y a trois mois, elle et moi on prenait un verre avec des amis dans le resto où on a mangé hier »

« Alors elle est par là, dehors ? C'est elle que tu cherchais ce soir ?» Avait demandé Ifan, heureux pour son ami. « Dis-moi qu'elle n'était pas parmi ceux qui sont tombés » Avait-il ajouté, devant le manque évident d'enthousiasme de Jim.

« Non, pour ça je suis sûr que non. Il y a une liste officielle et elle n'est pas dessus… »

« Mais ? »

« Elle a disparue sans laisser d'adresse, et il semblerait que ce soit ce jour là »

« Oh » Avait fait Ifan compatissant. « Mais, si elle n'est pas sur la liste… »

Jim avait poussé un soupir, fixant la pointe de ses chaussures comme si elles détenaient la réponse.

« On la retrouvera » Avait assuré Ifan.

Jim avait relevé des yeux embués, et avait esquissé un semblant de sourire. Ifan s'était maudit d'avoir amené ce sujet à cette heure de la nuit et s'était dit qu'il était temps d'en changer.

« En fait, je suis très content de savoir que tu as quelqu'un » Avait-il commenté. « Je veux dire, parce qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… »

Jim lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur et si innocent qu'Ifan en avait presque eu honte.

« Je voudrais pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous » Avait-il terminé.

« Je suis pas sûr de comprendre » Avait répondu Jim.

« Bin, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment un type comme toi à pu se mettre dans cette situation, avec Alex… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ben, Alex était particulièrement vicieux, et je l'ai vu mettre à genoux des types qui le faisait deux fois, mais je crois que si quelqu'un pouvait l'envoyer au tapis, c'est bien toi… »

« Certainement » Avait convenu Jim. « C'est moi qui lui ai appris à se défendre… »

Ifan était resté interdit, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Tu lui as appris ? »

« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça… » Avait répondu Jim.

Il y avait un semblant de honte dans la voix de Jim, ce qui avait fait frissonner Ifan, l'image de la voisine que son mari battait comme plâtre s'était tout à coup imposée dans sa mémoire, c'était par ces même mots qu'elle l'excusait, c'était ces même mots qui l'avaient conduite au cimetière.

« Toi et Alex ? »

« On était amant »

« Et ta Rose dans tout ça ? »

« D'un point de vu calendaire, elle n'était pas encore née »

« Euh, oui… Mais bon, elle en penserait quoi ?»

« Que je suis un imbécile, mais en fait, ça, elle le sait déjà. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Yep ! » Avait fait Jim qui n'avait manifestement pas envie de s'éterniser sur ce terrain. « Mais, pour répondre à tes inquiétudes, si j'ai bien cerné le problème, ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'avait d'autre but que thérapeutique.»

«M'oui, effectivement, ça me rassure un peu » Avait convenu Ifan. « D'un autre côté, si c'est à des fins thérapeutique… Tu as parlé de réapprendre à être touché, mais aussi à toucher, non ? »

« Moui, je sais, mais ça t'engage à rien… Je veux dire… J'ai bien conscience que ce monde est plein de tabous que je ne comprends pas bien… Aller contre, dans certains cas, peut se révéler dangereux… »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Alex ? »

« D'une certaine façon… » Avait fait Jim, retournant voir si la pointe de ses chaussures détenaient des informations complémentaires.

« Jim, ce n'est pas de ta faute » Avait immédiatement réagi Ifan. « Ne crois pas ça un seul instant » Avait-il insisté devant le manque de réaction de l'immortel.

« Jim, regarde-moi » Avait-il insisté, se levant de son lit pour aller rejoindre Jim et le forcer à le regarder. « Tu es probablement la personne la plus respectueuse et la plus généreuse qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer »

Jim avait levé vers lui des yeux embués accompagnés d'une moue amusée.

« Bon, j'admets que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, mais en ce qui concerne les salauds en revanche, je pense que je pourrais sans mal soutenir une thèse. »

Cela avait eu l'avantage d'arracher un vrai sourire amusé à Jim, qui, du coup, l'avait attrapé par la nuque pour lui planter un baiser sur le front. Ifan avait été surpris, mais ne s'était pas rebiffé face à cet élan de tendresse, preuve que les méthodes peu orthodoxes de Jim avaient quelques résultats.

« C'est tard et tu as besoin de dormir » Avait voulu conclure Jim.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, pour ce qui est de toucher ? »

« Dans l'absolu, oui, mais tu dois le faire à ton propre rythme. Il s'agit de surmonter sa peur, pas d'aller contre sa nature et faire des choses que l'on réprouve. Pour moi tout ça est naturel, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour toi »

« T'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour les hommes et, depuis Alex, je peux dire que j'en éprouve même un réel dégoût »

« Je le regrette » Avait commenté tristement Jim.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça te prive de tout un pan de possibilités » Avait répondu Jim, comme si cela était une évidence à ses yeux.

« Moi, ce qui m'embête, c'est la peur maladive qui l'accompagne, j'en peux plus de cette peur »

« Je t'apprendrais à te défendre, ça te donneras de la confiance en toi, et t'aideras à lutter contre ta peur des autres »

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça a commencé avec Alex »

« Tu n'es pas Alex, et puis, non, les circonstances étaient très différentes » L'avait rassuré Jim, il avait posé un nouveau baiser dans les cheveux d'Ifan, avant de remonter sur lui la couverture. « Dors maintenant, je reste à côté »

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 08 :** L'Ombre de Rose

**Rating :** NC-17

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Quand Jim a un gros chagrin, il trouve une épaule pour le consoler.

**Béta :** Black59

Ifan et Jim avait depuis peu pris l'habitude de s'entraîner tous les matins. Tosh était aussi souvent de la partie, même si elle préférait se joindre à la séance collective que Jim tenait l'après midi et où toute l'équipe était invitée à participer, même Annie, la femme de ménage, qui d'ailleurs se débrouillait très bien.

Ce matin là, pourtant, Ifan et Tosh se contentait de regarder Jim passer sa frustration sur le punching-ball. Jim avait les poings et les pieds en sang mais ne semblait pas en être conscient : il tapait dans ce truc depuis des heures, depuis qu'il était descendu dans la salle d'entraînement après avoir assuré à Ifan que _ça allait_. Ça n'allait manifestement pas du tout.

La veille au soir, alors qu'il suivait sur internet l'évolution de l'instruction du procès des cadres de Torchwood, Ifan avait relevé un communiqué dans lequel un avocat de la défense avait précisé que si son client avait approuvé la destruction immédiate du vaisseau alien, ce n'était pas tant par le danger que celui-ci représentait que à cause de la présence, à bord de ce vaisseau, d'un autre alien, bien connu de Torchwood et autrement plus dangereux.

Jim était devenu vert.

Le premier choc passé, il s'était mis à chercher plus d'informations, finalement, Tosh avait piraté une communication passée entre le gouvernent et UNIT. Le Docteur et son vaisseau étaient effectivement à bord du vaisseau avec le Premier Ministre lorsque celui-ci avait été abattu. UNIT ne semblait cependant pas considérer le Docteur comme un ennemi potentiel mais plutôt comme un allié.

Jim avait passé le reste de la soirée à leur parler du Docteur et de Rose, de leurs voyages, de leurs exploits, de leurs aventures rocambolesques, et de leurs rencontres fabuleuses. Il avait pleuré, il avait ri et finalement les avaient envoyés se coucher lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était 2h du matin.

« Jim » Avait essayé timidement Tosh.

Ifan avait pris son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu'une couverture qu'il avait, pour se faire, déployée. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à envelopper l'immortel dedans, il arriverait à le maîtriser sans prendre de mauvais coups.

« Jim » Avait-il cependant prévenu, lorsqu'il avait passé la couverture sur ses épaules, afin que l'homme ne se croit pas agresser par un inconnu. Jim l'avait ignoré, tentant tant bien que mal de taper dans le sac de sable, et cela même s'il ne tenait manifestement plus sur ses jambes. Ifan avait fini de l'emmailloter, l'immobilisant complètement. Jim avait bien tenté de résister, mais il n'en avait plus la force, alors il s'était effondré et s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Tosh était ressortie du gymnase en tirant la porte derrière elle Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et Ifan savait qu'elle ferait en sorte que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Ifan avait gardé Jim serré contre lui, le berçant tendrement comme un enfant. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face au chagrin de son ami, que ça lui en faisait mal. Il était resté, Jim avait fini par s'endormir. Alors Ifan s'était enroulé autour de lui, pour lui tenir chaud et le réconforter et aussi pour être là lorsque les cauchemars pointeraient leurs nez. Jim avait besoin de dormir, et Ifan veillerait à ce qu'il dorme tout son saoul.

Jim avait dormi plus longtemps que jamais depuis qu'Ifan le connaissait, mais Ifan était resté. Même si les autres s'étaient tous rapidement pris d'affection pour leur nouveau patron, ce qui liait Ifan et Jim était plus fort. Tous les deux victimes des violences et humiliations du même forcené, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre pour se reconstruire tout en s'entraidant.

Jim avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans le coffre des archives un bracelet lui appartenant. Il avait expliqué à Ifan qu'avec ça, il pourrait, lorsqu'il aurait récupéré les piles qu'il avait cachées à Londres, rentrer chez lui. Puis, devant la mine déconfite d'Ifan, avait ajouté que faudrait-il encore qu'il en ait un.

« Je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là pour toi » Avait-il rappelé « Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, quoi qu'il arrive »

Quand serait-il de cette promesse, maintenant que Rose et son ami étaient morts ? Ifan avait posé un baiser dans la tignasse rebelle et avait serré Jim un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Dors beauté, demain est un autre jour » Avait-il murmuré.

….

Jim s'était réveillé complètement groggy après plus de six heures de sommeil ponctué de gros sanglots, il avait l'air hagard et presque aussi perdu que le jour de leur évasion. Après avoir vérifié que le champ était libre, Ifan l'avait conduit aux douches et l'avait aidé Jim s'était laissé faire, aussi docile et passif que du temps où il n'était pour tous que la _viande_. Seule distinction, son regard n'était pas vide, seulement rempli d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme.

Ifan s'était occupé de lui, comme il le faisait autrefois, il l'avait d'abord déshabillé. La nudité de Jim ne le dérangeait pas, probablement parce que, pendant longtemps, il ne l'avait pas vu autrement que nu. Puis, lorsqu'il avait été clair que Jim ne se laverait pas tout seul, il s'était lui-même déshabillé. Il l'avait shampouiné de la tête au pied, devant et derrière, puis, il en avait fait autant pour lui-même, il avait commencé par rincer Jim, puis s'était rincé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher le pommeau de la douche, Jim l'avait arrêté gentiment, il lui avait fait signe de se tourner. Un peu surpris, Ifan avait cependant obtempéré avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Jim avait fait passer le jet gentiment entre ses omoplates, rinçant un peu de mousse qui s'était accrochée.

« Merci »

« Merci à toi » Avait répondu l'immortel, d'une voix cassée.

« On va se rhabiller et aller manger un morceau, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim » Avait tenté Ifan.

« Moui, c'est une bonne idée » Avait répondu Jim sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Ifan avait récupéré des vêtements propres dans la buanderie attenante aux douches du troisième sous-sol et à l'infirmerie, puis, après avoir prévenu Mathilde, il avait entraîné Jim par la sortie donnant sur le parking souterrain. Un peu d'air frais leur ferait du bien, et Jim avait besoin de tranquillité. La météo étant étonnamment clémente pour un après midi de février, ils avaient acheté des sandwichs qu'ils avaient mangés en marchant dans les parcs.

…

Ce soir là, c'était normalement au tour d'Ifan de se faire masser, mais il avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui masse Jim. La veille, Jim avait sauté son tour à cause de l'heure tardive, et puis il en avait plus besoin que lui avait justifié Ifan. Jim n'avait pas vraiment argumenté, il était toujours amorphe. Après s'être déshabillé sans façon, il s'était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit.

Ifan lui enviait l'aisance avec laquelle il vivait sa nudité, cela dit, le corps de Jim était parfait et parfaitement glabre exception faite de la petite touffe de poils hirsutes qui ornait son pubis et celles, très timides, qui se cachaient sous ses aisselles.

Ifan de son côté, même s'il commençait à se remplumer, était couvert de cicatrices plus disgracieuses les unes que les autres et qui en racontaient beaucoup trop à son goût sur ce qu'avait été sa vie sexuelle avec Alex. Et pour arranger le tout, il était doté d'une pilosité qui, sans être excessive, avait du mal à cohabiter avec les dites cicatrices, le résultat était, à ses yeux, épouvantable.

Jim, lui ne faisait pas de commentaire : à ses yeux la seule beauté venait de l'intérieur. Et de toute façon, que pouvait-il espérer d'autre d'un type qui avait couché avec des limaces ou des fleurs ?

Ce soir là, Ifan avait trouvé ridicule de recouvrir d'une serviette les fesses rebondies de Jim comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, aussi ne l'avait-il pas fait. Evidement, ça voulait aussi dire que l'intimité de Jim ne serait pas recouverte lorsqu'il se retournerait. Mais, cette partie là aussi de l'anatomie de Jim ne lui était pas inconnue, d'ailleurs, il l'avait copieusement shampouinée un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, sans pour autant faire naître de réaction qui aurait pu les mettre dans l'embarras.

En fait, depuis qu'il avait pris l'habitude de masser Jim un soir sur deux, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

« C'est comme si tout mon corps était anesthésié » Avait confessé Jim. « C'est comme si mon cerveau ne savait pas quoi faire de l'information qu'il reçoit, ou ne savait plus la décoder. Je sais pas, mais en tout cas, ça coince quelque part »

Ifan ne pouvait pas en dire autant, les massages de Jim avaient toujours beaucoup d'effet sur lui et, même si Ifan avait pris l'habitude de prendre ses précautions et de se masturber sous la douche qu'il prenait toujours avant, ça ne suffisait pas toujours à éviter une réaction dont il se serait bien passé. Cependant, lorsque cela arrivait, Jim se retirait pour aller se préparer un thé et revenait plus tard.

Ifan s'était appliqué encore plus que d'habitude, mais, contrairement à lui, Jim semblait ne jamais souffrir de contraction d'aucune sorte, cela en était presque frustrant. Ifan avait massé l'une après l'autre les jambes de Jim et avait pris le temps de bien insister sur chaque pied, puis, il était remonté s'occuper des petites fesses rebondies. Jim avait indéniablement de jolies fesses, des fesses rondes et dodues, à la peau fine et douce…

Ifan avait dégluti avec difficulté, le sang lui montait aux joues et pas que là. Voilà-t-y pas qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur les fesses de son ami. Ifan avait alors interrompu son massage qui commençait à ne plus trop en être un, sans pour autant retirer ses mains. Jim, qui semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien, avait écarté un peu plus ses cuisses d'une manière qui avait fini de réveiller les ardeurs d'Ifan.

Le jeune homme avait fait un pas en arrière, attirant l'attention de son patient qui avait levé le nez de son oreiller affectant une moue surprise.

« Euh ! C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée » Avait bégayé Ifan confus.

Jim avait froncé les sourcils, puis avait fait le rapprochement entre la confusion d'Ifan et la tension anormale de son pantalon.

« Tu as envie de moi ? » Avait-il demandé avec une ingénuité qui n'avait rien arrangé à l'état d'Ifan.

« Je sais pas… Je suis désolé… »

Il avait voulu s'enfuir vers les douches, mais Jim l'avait retenu.

« Te sauve pas, reste »

« Jim… »

« J'en ai envie aussi, ça fait si longtemps… »

« T'as pas vraiment l'air d'en avoir envie »

« Pourtant j'en ai envie… » Avait dit Jim, avec une infini tristesse.

Ifan n'avait pas trouvé la force de s'enfuir, Jim semblait si perdu, si vulnérable. Il ne voulait cependant pas profiter de cette vulnérabilité, alors il l'avait laissé faire, terrifié par les conséquences que ça aurait sur leur amitié.

Jim l'avait gentiment poussé contre son lit, puis avait libéré l'objet de sa convoitise Lorsque Jim s'était agenouillé pour le prendre dans sa bouche, Ifan s'était d'abord agrippé de toute ses forces aux rebords du lit, maudissant sa faiblesse, puis faisant appel à ce qui lui restait de volonté, il avait gentiment forcé son ami à se relever.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? » Lui avait-il demandé devant sa mine déçue.

« Je te veux en moi » Avait-il répondu.

Ifan avait repoussé le pantalon qui maintenant entravait ses chevilles. Les mots enfiévrés de Jim étaient en train de laminer ce qui lui restait de raison. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, s'était fait violer plus de raison tout comme l'homme qui s'offrait à lui, et n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Il était terrifié à l'idée de mal faire, de lui faire du mal, de le faire pleurer.

Jim l'avait repoussé jusque sur le lit, où il l'avait rejoint, là il avait attrapé l'huile de massage et après lui en avoir appliqué généreusement, l'avait enjambé pour venir s'assoir sur lui avec une lenteur éprouvante pour ce qui restait de la volonté d'Ifan. Mais, une fois bien au chaud dans l'intimité étroite de Jim, Ifan s'était dit que leur amitié était en sérieux danger et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder de la même manière.

Dés le premier jour, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait appelé beauté. Mais là, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait encore à l'esprit. Jim était magnifique, concentré sur sa tâche, abandonné Ifan avait souri quand il avait remarqué que, pour la première fois, , le sexe de son ami répondait présent, et c'était les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils s'étaient rejoints dans l'extase.

A suivre….


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 09 :** Une ville dangereuse

**Rating :** NC-17

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de l'affaire des douze Jacks, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Ifan s'inquiète sur le tour que prend la thérapie de Jim, mais se fait rattraper par les raisons même qui ont conduit à leur rencontre.

**Béta :** Black59

…..

Ifan s'était inquiété pour leur amitié mais ça n'avait pas duré. Les jours qui avaient suivi cette première fois avaient été chaotique, la faille leur donnant du travail comme jamais. De plus, dans cette ville où l'Abbaye avait une très grande réputation, la population avait une certaine tendance à prévenir les moines plutôt que Torchwood lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial et, bien évidement, ça ne simplifiait pas le travail de Jim et de ses hommes. Cela dit, on pouvait comprendre le choix des citoyens de Cardiff : les moines, eux, n'avaient pas la réputation d'éliminer les témoins, et en plus ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal.

Dans ce cas précis, ils avaient dû affronter une véritable meute de hoax qui avaient déboulé de la failles en divers points de la ville sans crier gare. Même Jim n'en avait jamais vu autant. Ces créatures, particulièrement peu ragoûtantes, excessivement voraces et tapageuses, ne leur avaient guère laissés de choix : Torchwood en avait abattu huit et les moines cinq, mais elles avaient eu le temps de semer une joyeuse pagaille derrière elles.

Ifan et Tosh s'étaient contenté de guider depuis le QG les déplacements des différentes équipes en gardant une oreille sur les différentes CB et autres écoutes qu'ils court-circuitaient. Mathilde et Carys s'étaient chargées de soigner les inévitables bobos et Annie veillait à ce qu'entre deux interventions extérieure, tout le monde ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Pete et Charles faisaient le ménage post intervention : disparition des preuves matérielles et retconnage éventuel. Jim était bien évidement monté en première ligne avec Mark, Luke et Steven.

Finalement le calme était revenu, et lui et Jim avaient renvoyé toute la petite équipe épuisée dans leurs familles respectives avec ordre de ne pas se repointer au QG avant 48 heures, sauf nouvelle alerte générale. Seule Tosh était restée, car malgré que son petit problème de liberté de mouvement ait pu être solutionné, elle n'avait en revanche pas encore véritablement eu le temps de se chercher un petit chez soi.

Elle n'avait cependant pas traîné bien longtemps après le départ des autres, et les avait bien vite abandonnés pour rejoindre la petite chambre de l'infirmerie qu'elle habitait encore.

Ifan avait attendu ce moment avec une certaine fébrilité teintée d'angoisse Pourtant, rien dans l'habitude de Jim, au cours des derniers jours, n'aurait pu laisser deviner que quoi que ce soit ait changé dans leur relation.

Jim, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, avait suivi Tosh du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le corridor la menant vers les profondeurs de la base. Il affichait ce sourire doux et tendre, rempli de mélancolie qui avait le don de mettre les sens d'Ifan sens dessus dessous.

« Massage ? » Avait demandé Jim. « C'est ton tour si je me trompe pas »

« Jim, tu ne crains pas que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que ça finisse par nuire à notre amitié »

Jim avait eu l'air sincèrement surpris par cette question et avait levé un sourcil dubitatif.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait nuire à notre amitié ? »

« Ben tu sais… » Avait commencé Ifan. « Je ne sais pas. « Avait-il fini par convenir, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ses doutes.

« Tant qu'on reste honnête l'un envers l'autre, je ne vois pas de raisons » Avait répondu Jim.

« Donc il s'agit bien que d'une sorte de thérapie, et rien d'autre ? » Avait demandé Ifan. « On est bien d'accord ? »

« Que voudrais tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Avait demandé Jim.

« Je veux juste être sûr… C'est tout, à cause de l'autre jour»

« Pour être totalement honnête, je dirais que l'autre jour, c'était probablement autant une question de réconfort » Avait dit Jim avec cette innocence déconcertante.

« Oui, je comprend » Avait convenu Ifan. « Et c'est probablement la source de mon inquiétude »

« J'en avais vraiment besoin » Avait répondu Jim avec ce sourire si doux qui donnait à Ifan tant envie de le réconforter. « Et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien »

« Je suis content si ça a pu t'aider » Avait répondu Ifan.

Il y avait alors eu un étrange flottement, et Ifan s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas trop ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

« Je… Je vais prendre ma douche » Avait-il fini par dire. « Euh… Juste au cas où… est-ce que tu crois… » Avait-il bégayé. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains : « Est-ce que tu crois que tu auras besoin de réconfort ce soir ? » Avait-il fini par réussir à dire.

Ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité de Jim.

« Ben, c'est juste pour savoir, parce que… » Avait-il ajouté confus, il n'allait quand même pas lui expliquer qu'il voulait juste savoir s'il devait se branler sous la douche où pas. « Laisse tomber ! »

« Personnellement, je n'aurais rien contre » Avait répondu Jim.

Ifan, qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir en direction, des douches s'était arrêté net.

« Ça fait si longtemps… » Avait fait Jim avec cet air de grand gamin gauche. « Si longtemps, que j'avais presque oublié à quel point ça pouvait être bon, être doux… »

« Okay » S'était entendu répondre Ifan, avant de reprendre sa route. « Euh, tu aimes vraiment ça ? » Avait-il fini quand même par demander, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce centrale et du champ de vision de Jim.

« Le sexe ? »

« Ben… » Avait hésité Ifan. « Pas tant le sexe lui-même… » Pour Ifan, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que viol et brutalité, il était presque impensable qu'être à ce bout là de l'équation puisse être agréable. Même avec beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur.

« Oui » Avait répondu Jim.

C'était un oui franc et massif, un oui qui ne laissait aucune place au doute, alors Ifan avait continué sa route. Jim l'avait rejoint dans les douches, ils s'étaient lavés ensemble très sagement, puis ils étaient retournés dans la chambre de quart où Jim l'avait massé avec le même professionnalisme, sauf qu'il n'était plus question de drap entre eux. Lorsque le désir avait fini par chasser l'appréhension, Jim était passé à un massage beaucoup plus sensuel, beaucoup plus tendre.

« Il s'agit de prendre conscience de ses propres zones érogènes et de découvrir celle de l'autre » Avait-il expliqué. « Dans un monde idéal, les amants ne devraient avoir d'autre but que de chercher à donner à leur partenaire le maximum de plaisir. Ce qui sous entend respect, écoute et dévotion… »

Il avait exploré le corps de Jim avec intérêt et curiosité, il avait noté la façon dont il répondait à ses caresses, il avait noté des réticences et des appréhensions qui l'avaient, somme toute, rassuré. Les sévices que Jim avait subis avaient quand même laissé des traces, elles étaient justes beaucoup moins visibles que chez lui, mais lui aussi avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'être câliné, d'être aimé.

….

Petit à petit leur petite équipe se remettait, se soudait. Une véritable routine se mettait en place en même temps qu'une véritable solidarité entre les différents membres. Tosh avait trouvé un appartement avec une belle vue, et tout le monde avait participé d'une manière ou d'une autre à son installation.

Seul Ifan et Jim vivaient encore de manière permanente au QG. Jim, lui n'avait aucune existence légale et ne semblait pas en être pour le moins du monde préoccupé, quant à Ifan, il ne semblait absolument pas intéressé par l'idée de retourner vivre à la lumière du jour. Il ne sortait d'ailleurs généralement que contraint et forcé, ou alors pour faire une longue marche en compagnie de Jim, histoire de s'aérer un peu.

Ce jour là, Ifan avait pris son courage à deux mains pour se rendre au centre commercial, il ne pouvait quand même pas charger quelqu'un d'autre d'aller leur acheter, à lui et à Jim, des sous vêtements de rechanges, et franchement ça devenait urgent. Il en profiterait pour racheter aussi un peu de tout, il commençait à en avoir assez de taper dans la réserve de nippes qui s'entassaient au troisième sous-sol.

À une ou deux reprises, il lui avait bien semblé être suivi, mais s'était dit qu'il devenait paranoïaque. Il n'y avait aucune raison, son père était toujours en vie, mais devait être en soin intensif… Ifan n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir, mais, même mourant le vieil homme, tout paraplégique qu'il était, le terrorisait tout autant qu'Alex. C'était ridicule, même si son père avait les moyens de se payer des hommes de mains, il était loin d'avoir les ressources financières et logistiques qu'avait en son temps Alex. Alex avait été interné et son père était mourant, il n'avait donc aucune raison de paniquer.

Ifan n'avait pas pour autant traîné et avait coupé au plus court pour rentrer à la base. Il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il avait enfin atteint la place Roald Dahl et n'avait réagi que trop tard lorsque la voiture avait freinée derrière lui en un crissement de pneu pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Le reste était allé beaucoup trop vite, deux hommes l'avaient neutralisé et il s'était réveillé dans le coffre de la voiture.

Les deux brutes l'avaient sorti du coffre pour lui coller leur flingue sous le nez.

« Tu vas être bien sage, compris ? »

La nuit était tombée, ils étaient dans une ruelle sordide d'un quartier où il n'avait jamais mis le pied mais qu'il connaissait pour ça triste réputation, il était bâillonné et menotté derrière le dos, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire d'autre ?

« Par ici » Avait ordonné l'armoire à glace en le poussant vers l'officine miteuse d'un centre médical d'urgence de quartier. Le genre d'endroit uniquement fréquenté par des toxicos, des truands ou d'éventuelles victimes de violences trop terrifiées pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

« Docteur Harper ? » Avait hurlé l'autre en faisant le vide dans la salle d'attente.

« Prenez votre tour comme les autres » Avait maugréé le médecin en sortant de la salle de consultation, mais s'arrêtant net devant le tumulte provoqué par leur entrée. En moins d'une minute la salle d'attente s'était vidée.

« Ben je crois que ça va être à nous » Avait conclu la grosse brute, balançant au pied du médecin une boîte qu'Ifan n'avait pas encore repérée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… » Avait bégayé le médecin pris de stupeur.

« Un containeur réfrigéré pour le transport d'organe » Avait dit l'autre molosse. « z'êtes pas toubib ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça ? » Avait aboyé le médecin qui semblait se remettre du premier choc.

« C'est pour un prélèvement, et voici le donneur » Avait répondu la première brute en poussant Ifan en avant.

« T'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'obéir à ton vieux père, t'en serais pas là » Avait ricané celui à tête de chien.

A suivre…

**Nota bene :** lire ou relire les chapitres 6 et 7 de _l'affaire des douze Jacks_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 10 :** Docteur Owen Harper

**Warning :** sujet noir et assez sordide, âmes sensibles vous êtes prévenues. Bon comme d'habitude, vous savez que je ne fais pas dans la surenchère.

**Rating :** NC-17

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de l'affaire des douze Jacks, on retrouvera aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, puis Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Le docteur Owen Harper se voit confronter à une situation d'urgence peu banale. **Entièrement du point de vue d'Owen. **

**Béta :** Black59

…

Le docteur Owen Harper, bien que relativement jeune, en avait déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Originaire des bas quartiers Londonien, il avait perdu son père très jeune et celui qui l'avait remplacé dans le lit de sa mère avait fini par la tuer à force de lui cogner dessus. Il avait donc passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à naviguer de foyer en centre d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'à force de travail et de persévérance il décroche la bourse qui lui avait permis de faire ses études.

C'est à la Fac qu'il avait rencontré Kate, une fille géniale, et pour ne rien gâcher superbe dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Leur mariage avait été planifié avec l'accord enthousiaste de sa future belle famille qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais Kate était tombée malade et avait fini par mourir dans des circonstances plus que suspectes. Owen ne s'était pas satisfait de la version officielle, ce qui lui avait valu un court internement et avait brisé la brillante carrière qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Il avait quitté Londres où il avait tout perdu pour venir s'installer à Cardiff, loin de ses souvenirs toujours douloureux. Il s'était alors noyé dans le travail et avait accepté de prendre en charge ce dispensaire dont plus personne ne voulait assurer les permanences de nuit.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu du ramdam dans sa salle d'attente, il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris. Après avoir affiché le numéro de police secours sur l'écran de son portable, il l'avait glissé dans la poche de sa blouse, il pourrait ainsi déclencher l'appel, d'une simple pression si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il avait fait signe au patient en cours de consultation de rester à l'écart et lui avait signalé, d'un geste, la porte de derrière avant d'aller se jeter dans la mêlée, prêt à remonter les bretelles des éventuelles petites frappes qui prétendaient faire la loi dans son officine.

Le coup du prélèvement d'organes sur un être vivant, on ne le lui avait encore pas fait, et il avait mis quelques secondes à réaliser.

« Non, mais vous êtes malades ? » Avait-il beuglé aux deux brutes armées qui malmenaient leur _donneur_ qui, quoique presque aussi grand qu'eux, ne devait pas peser bien plus lourd que lui.

« Vous avez le choix doc : ou vous coopérez et vous serez royalement payé, ou on ira voir ailleurs… » Avait fait celui qui avait une tête de bouledogue en le menaçant de son arme. « De toute façon, pour lui ça changera rien et vous serez mort pour rien »

Owen avait fait une méchante grimace de dégoût et s'était retourné vers le donneur, il devait être très jeune, encore plus jeune que lui. Il était manifestement terrifié. Il allait lui falloir gagner du temps et faire parler ces cinglés pour permettre aux flics d'évaluer la situation et d'intervenir.

« Je devrais probablement pas vous dire ça, mais si vous avez l'intention de monter une entreprise de trafic d'organes vous avez intérêt à revoir vos critères de choix en matière de donneur. M'a pas l'air d'être du premier choix celui-là »

« Vous faites pas de souci : il correspond exactement à la demande, en fait je crois même qu'il a été conçu pour ça.»

Owen avait levé les yeux vers le jeune homme qui cherchait désespérément des yeux une échappatoire.

« Et c'est quoi que vous lui voulez à ce môme ? »

« Le cœur, le reste vous pouvez le garder »

« Vous voulez que je prélève un cœur sur un être vivant ? » S'était exclamé Owen bien fort, espérant que les flics prendraient la situation au sérieux. « Vous êtes conscient qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre ? »

« Ben si vous voulez pas qu'il y en ait deux, doc, va falloir vous montrer plus coopératif »

« Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que vous me laisserez en vie ? »

« Ça dépend que de vous » Avait répondu la grosse brute qui avait forcé son prisonnier vers la table de soin.

« Faudrait peut-être commencer par le déshabiller un peu non ? » Avait suggéré Owen. « Ne serait-ce que le blouson »

« Pas question que je le détache, il est mauvais comme un teigne »

« Ça peut se comprendre » Avait répondu Owen.

« Z'avez qu'à découper ses fringues »

« Ben, va falloir le tenir comme il faut alors, parce que je tiens pas à me prendre un mauvais coup » Avait répondu Owen, se munissant d'une paire de ciseaux. En fait, il voulait surtout s'assurer que le jeune homme ne viendrait pas s'empaler sur l'instrument en se débâtant.

Owen avait pris son temps découpant d'abord le blouson, puis le pull, et finalement la chemise et le t-shirt. Ce qu'il avait trouvé dessous l'avait plus secoué que la situation elle-même.

« Vous l'avez trouvé où ce gosse ? » Avait-il demandé devant l'air abasourdi du molosse. Il était manifestement clair que les deux brutes n'étaient pour rien dans les horribles cicatrices qui parsemaient le torse du jeune homme.

« Pas votre problème »

« Je disais ça comme ça » Avait répondu Owen, alors que les deux brutes installaient le jeune homme sur la table. « Vous devriez lui enlever les menottes »

« Pas question »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confort » Avait répondu Owen. « Mais vu que vous l'avez menotté dans le dos… bref, il va être trop arqué… »

Mais qu'est-ce que ces putains de flics pouvaient bien fabriquer ! Ils en mettaient du temps !

Les deux brutes avaient quand même fini par convenir qu'Owen avait probablement raison, et avait détaché le jeune homme qui, évidement, se débâtait comme un beau diable. Owen avait remercié mentalement le patron des saints innocents : ces deux abrutis n'avaient semble-t-il même pas réaliser qu'abattre leur proie aurait été plus facile.

Lorsque les flics étaient enfin intervenus, ils avaient trouvé une joyeuse mêlée. Le gamin était tombé de la table, entraînant le molosse avec lui, et Owen avait profité de la confusion pour ceinturer par derrière la grosse brute qui essayait de porter secours à son complice.

Dès que les flics avaient réussi à neutraliser leurs agresseurs, Owen était repassé immédiatement en mode toubib et avait intimé aux flics de le laisser une minute seul avec son jeune patient, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de casser.

« Ça va ? » Avait-il demandé au jeune homme qui ramassait ce qui restait de ses vêtements. « Laissez ça, laissez moi vous examiner »

Le jeune homme n'avez pas desserré les dents, pas même pour donner son nom lorsque les flics le lui avaient demandé. Owen s'en était d'ailleurs servi comme argument pour obtenir cette consultation pas très conventionnelle. Il avait tout d'un animal sauvage sur la défensive. Au lieu de retirer ce qui restait de ses vêtements, il tirait dessus, essayant de se cacher dedans comme s'il avait honte de sa nudité, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ses cicatrices.

« J'ai des vêtements de rechanges, des trucs que je collecte pour les plus démunis… » Avait-il expliqué.

Le jeune homme avait levé vers lui un regard reconnaissant qui lui avait été direct au ventre, alors, Owen sans plus attendre, avait été lui chercher un grand sweat.

« Je m'appelle Owen » Avait-il dit en le lui tendant.

« Ifan » avait répondu Ifan en retirant enfin ce qui restait de ses vêtements, Owen avait alors entre-aperçu son dos, les cicatrices y étaient encore plus nombreuses mais, comme devant, quoique probablement très récentes, elles étaient toutes cicatrisées. Les marques qu'il portait aux poignets ne laissaient aucun doute, ce garçon avait été enchaîné comme un animal, et cela, à de très nombreuses reprises.

« Vous saignez » Lui avez dit Owen, le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

Ifan avait regardé son poignet et le sweat qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler.

« Laissez- moi m'occuper de ça »

Ifan avait hésité, puis lui avait tendu le poigné écorché.

« Vous avez du vous blesser en essayant de vous libérer » Avait-il dit en allant chercher la gaze et du désinfectant.

« Oui, probablement »

Evidement, l'explication valait autant pour l'éraflure que pour la cicatrice plus ancienne.

« Il semblerait que ce n'est pas la première fois »

« Non, pas vraiment »

« Laissez-moi vérifiez que vous n'avez pas pris de mauvais coup »

« Je voudrais rentrer chez moi »

« J'ai dans l'idée que c'est pas la meilleur option » Avait fait valoir Owen.

Ifan n'avait pas répondu, mais lui avait laissé procéder à un examen clinique superficiel. Tout dans sa façon de se rétracter sur lui-même dénotait une peur instinctive d'être touché. Owen n'avait pas insisté plus que nécessaire et l'avait laissé se rhabiller.

Il avait bien évidement suivi l'inspecteur qui était resté pour les conduire au poste pour les habituelles prises de déposition.

« Allez-y mollo avec le môme, c'est lui la victime » Avait rappelé Owen lorsqu'on les avait séparés.

Après deux heures d'explications à sens unique, Owen s'apprêtait à quitter le poste exaspéré par la perte de temps occasionné. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était d'Ifan, il avait insisté pour qu'il soit mis sous protection, que le danger pouvait se trouver dans son environnement immédiat, peut-être au sein même de sa propre famille.

On lui avait répondu qu'effectivement le commanditaire était le père d'Ifan, qu'il avait été arrêté et qu'Ifan était rentré chez lui. Le reste ne le concernait pas.

C'est par les journaux qu'Owen avait appris le nom d'Ifan. Un article dans la rubrique des faits divers racontait l'affaire de manière très succincte. Le suicide en prison d'un haut responsable de Torchwood faisait la une de tous les quotidiens. Du coup, le fait qu'un sale type, doté un type sanguin fort rare etse sachant atteint d'une maladie dégénérative qui nécessiterait une greffe cardiaque, ait fait un gamin dans le seul but d'avoir un donneur sous la main était passé complètement à la trappe. Le type avait poussé le vice jusqu'à rencontrer la mère dans un centre de collecte sanguine, il l'avait déjà choisie pour sa compatibilité possible.

Ça n'expliquait cependant absolument pas les cicatrices du môme et personne n'en faisait mention et surtout pas Ifan. Owen avait essayé de savoir s'il avait de la famille, mais Ifan était fils unique et n'avait personne d'autre. Par ailleurs, il ne vivait plus chez son père depuis déjà quelque temps et, d'après les voisins, avant de disparaître de la circulation, il découchait souvent.

Le mystère s'épaississait, d'autant qu'Ifan s'était une nouvelle fois évaporé et que l'adresse qu'il avait donné à la police était des plus fantaisiste.

Owen avait essayé d'alerter la police, de leur faire comprendre que le môme pourrait bien être encore en danger, mais personne ne voulait l'entendre. Puis, un jour, il l'avait aperçu montant dans un 4x4 noir avec une véritable armoire à glace aux manières beaucoup trop protectrice au goût d'Owen. Le véhicule arborait, de manière très discrète, en dépoli noir, l'emblème de Torchwood.

C'est ainsi qu'Owen avait découvert que l'institut n'avait pas été démantelé dans son intégralité.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Fandom :** Torchwood/Doctor Who, Réalité Alternative

**Chapitre **11 : Nouvelle recrue

**Rating :** NC-17

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de l'affaire des douze Jacks, on retrouve aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, qui seront bientôt rejoint par Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler.

**Résumé :** Les répercutions de l'enlèvement d'Ifan vont prendre un tournant des plus inattendu, et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue.

**Béta :** Black59

…..

La disparition d'Ifan n'était bien sûr pas passée inaperçue, le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner bien longtemps en dehors de l'abri du QG. Toshiko avait eu vite fait de retrouver où et à quel moment Ifan s'était évaporé, sauf que ça s'était manifestement passé juste dans la zone d'ombre entre les cameras 46FJ et 32HP, bref il aurait pu tout aussi bien tomber dans la faille…

Après une analyse plus approfondie des enregistrements de surveillances municipaux piratés, ils avaient fini par repérer les allées et venues d'un véhicule qui s'était justement décidé à quitter définitivement le quartier après la disparition d'Ifan. Lorsque Jim et son équipe avait enfin réussi à retrouver le dit véhicule, il était sagement garé à proximité d'une officine médicale d'urgence de quartier complètement désertée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ifan avait appelé du poste de police demandant qu'on vienne le chercher.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es blessé ? » S'était inquiété Jim, mais Ifan s'était muré dans son silence pour finalement s'enfermer seul dans la chambre de quart dès son arrivée au QG.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Avait demandé Tosh.

Jim avait fait part de son ignorance d'un haussement d'épaule, et avait renvoyé dans leurs pénates respectifs ceux qui s'étaient attardés pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

Il avait préparé une petite collation puis était revenu frapper à la porte.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tout le monde est parti »

« Tu me promets de ne pas poser de questions ?» Avait répondu Ifan, se décidant enfin à entrouvrir la porte.

Jim avait levé des sourcils perplexes mais avait finalement acquiescé avec beaucoup de réticence. Ils avaient mangé en silence et Ifan avait demandé à Jim de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé le sommeil. Jim était resté toute la nuit à ses côtés le câlinant comme un enfant.

Ifan avait tout bonnement refusé de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais Charles avait fini par découvrir le pot aux roses par le biais de sa femme. Cette dernière, dont le travail se résumait le plus souvent à surveiller un téléphone qui ne sonnait pas souvent, passait le plus clair de son temps à éplucher les faits divers. Elle était donc tombée sur le même article que le Docteur Harper et en avait parlé un soir à son mari.

« Mon dieu, quel horreur » Avait commenté Carys.

« C'est aussi l'opinion de mon épouse » Avait répliqué Charles. « Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? »

« Il ne voulait certainement pas réveiller de mauvais souvenir » Avait répondu Mathilde.

« Quels mauvais souvenirs ? » Avait demandé Tosh qui ne savait rien de _la viande _ni du détail des événements qui avait amené la chute de Torchwood.

Personne ne s'était senti le courage d'éclairer sa lanterne et elle était restée dans l'expectative. Un peu plus loin Jim avait entraîné Ifan à l'écart.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler, pourquoi avoir gardé ça pour toi ? »

« Parce que ça n'est pas ton problème »

« Pas mon problème ? Ton père à tenté… »

« Mon père et Alex se connaissaient de longue date, j'ignore pourquoi, mais Alex avait toujours refusé… de lui fournir le cœur dont il avait besoin. »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu m'as enlevé » Avait fini Jim. « Je m'en souviens et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse te mettre en danger, tout au moins pas à ce point là. »

« Pour tout dire moi non plus » Avait répondu Ifan presque honteux. « Je savais que mon père valait pas beaucoup mieux qu'Alex, mais de là… à… »

« Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père, tu m'as sorti de cet enfer, tu nous as tous sortis de cet enfer » Avait dit Jim en l'attirant gentiment dans ses bras pour le réconforter. « Ce cauchemar est terminé une bonne fois pour toutes »

…..

C'était au début de l'été, alors qu'une étrange pandémie de disparitions frappait toute la Grande Bretagne et commençait à gagner le reste du monde, que le Docteur Owen Harper avait vu débarquer dans sa petite officine un certain Jim Smith.

« Je ne travaille pas pour Torchwood » L'avait-il accueilli sans ambages. « Je veux même pas savoir comment vous avez pu échapper au grand nettoyage de Londres… »

« Probablement parce que c'est nous qui en sommes à l'origine » L'avait coupé Smith dans son élan. « Quand je dis nous, en fait je devrais dire Ifan »

« Ifan, Ifan Jones ? »

« Lui-même, c'est aussi lui qui m'a parlé de vous »

« Où est-il ? Où le cachez-vous ? »

Smith avait levé un sourcil surpris et l'avait invité à le suivre. Le médecin avait d'abord hésité, Torchwood avait toujours eu, ici comme à Londres, la solide réputation de faire disparaître les témoins plus efficacement que les problèmes qu'ils étaient supposés combattre. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant aux yeux d'Owen qui ne croyait absolument pas à ces histoires de soi-disant extra-terrestres.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Avait-il demandé en montant dans le 4x4 au côté de Smith qui avait pris le volant.

« Vous avez du entendre dire que, depuis quelques temps, le nombre de disparitions inexpliquées avait tout simplement explosé ? »

« Lorsque Torchwood est concerné ça relève de la routine »

« J'ai fait ma petite enquête, ou du moins, Ifan s'en ait chargé. Nous connaissons votre histoire et nous compatissons » Avait répondu Smith, sur un ton qui avait immédiatement agacé Owen. « Ifan et Tosh, notre autre petit génie, ont pu mettre en évidence que toutes les victimes étaient atteintes de surpoids et avaient entrepris un régime miracle. »

« La petite gélule de la firme Adipose est probablement une belle arnaque, mais de là… »

« Attendez de voir ce que je veux vous montrer, avant d'aller plus loin Doc. » L'avait coupé Smith. Le véhicule s'était engagé dans un parking souterrain public situé à proximité de la baie, il était descendu jusqu'au dernier niveau, et avait continué jusqu'au mur du fond qui s'était mystérieusement effacé devant eux lorsqu'ils l'avaient franchi.

« Filtre de perception » Avait commenté Smith en se garant à coté de trois autres véhicules identiques le long d'un mur, cette fois plus tangible. « Très utile pour dissuader les curieux » Avait-il ajouté avant de descendre du 4x4.

Ils avaient accédé à la base souterraine par une petite porte _de service_ percée dans ce même mur. Ils avaient longé d'interminables couloirs, Owen avait vite perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Ils étaient passés devant des cellules pour la plupart vides mais, pour celles qui ne l'étaient pas, des créatures, parfois des plus improbables, attendaient un destin incertain.

« Jolie mise en scène » Avait commenté Owen.

Ils avaient fini par arriver dans une infirmerie digne de la clinique où il avait postulé avant que sa vie ne tourne en eau de boudin. Deux femmes tentaient de réconforter une troisième qui semblait littéralement terrifiée.

« Mathilde, voici le Docteur Owen Harper » Avait clamé Smith en l'introduisant dans la pièce. « Docteur, je vous présente Mathilde, qui a eu la très mauvaise idée d'essayer la fameuse gélule miracle d'Adipose »

« Donc vous avouez : C'est donc bien vous qui les faite disparaître, non ? »

« Euh, non, Mathilde n'a pas disparue, Mathilde est des nôtres, travaille ici, c'est notre infirmière » Avait énuméré en vrac Smith, déconcerté.

Owen avait interrogé du regard l'infirmière qui avait acquiescé avec des yeux ronds chargés d'espoirs.

« Si cette personne est ma patiente, pourrai-je rester seul avec elle ? »

« Bien sûr docteur. Mais avant, venez donc voir que je vous présente la source de notre inquiétude » Avait répondu Smith le conduisant vers une petite cage entreposée dans le laboratoire à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ! » Avait-il fait avec une grimace.

« Cette plaisanterie semble être constituée des graisses de Mathilde » Avait répondu une des deux jeunes femmes qui les avait suivis dans le labo.

« Docteur, permettez-moi de vous présenter le docteur Carys Stevenson, docteur en biologie animale et chimiste à ses heures » Avait précisé Smith. « La nuit dernière, alors qu'elle s'était relevée pour se rendre au chevet de son fils qui faisait un mauvais rêve, Mathilde a vu une chose ressemblant à ça se détacher de son corps et disparaître prestement par la chatière »

« Mathilde nous a immédiatement alerté, nous n'avons pas pu retrouver l'autre… chose, mais, après quelques examens, nous avons décidé qu'elle passerait la nuit ici et sous surveillance. Il y a deux heures, elle a littéralement accouché de cette chose. » Avait expliqué Carys. « Quand je dis accoucher je devrais plutôt parler de parthénogenèse.»

Dans la cage, une drôle de boule de graisse babillait comme un nourrisson.

« Et vous expliquez ça comment ? »

« Ça c'est votre boulot Doc » Avait fait une voix très grave qu'Owen avait tout de suite reconnue pour celle d'Ifan, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et portait le sweat qu'Owen lui avait donné ce soir là. « Luke et Steven ont réussi à tracer le véhicule récupérateur jusqu'à la maison mère »

« La maison mère ? » S'était inquiété Carys qui savait que, bien que fermée et même mis en lockdown, le siège Londonien de Torchwood existait toujours.

« De la Société Adipose, bien entendu »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on aille leur rendre une petite visite » Avait fait Smith, « Vous deux vous prenez soin de Mathilde et tâcher de voir si vous pouvez comprendre de quoi il retourne.»

C'est ainsi que la vie d'Owen Harper avait pris un tout nouveau tour.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 12 :** Un nouveau départ.

**Fandom :** Torchwood, réalité parallèle.

**Rating de la série:** NC-17, rating de ce chapitre : PG-13

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de l'affaire des douze Jacks, mais aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler se joindront plus tard à la partie.

**Résumé :** Jim est venu demander l'aide du Docteur Owen Harper, celui-ci fait ses premiers pas à Torchwood.

**Warning :** le sujet de départ de la série est noir et assez sordide, âmes sensibles vous êtes prévenues. Comme d'habitude, je ne fais pas dans la surenchère et ont chemine gentiment vers une fin heureuse.

**Béta :** Black59

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que la petite équipe de Jim soit sur le départ. Comme Londres n'était, d'une part, pas leur terrain de jeu habituel, et que de plus, la circulation pouvait y être problématique, ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre en nombre. Seul, resterait à la base Ifan qui assurerait la logistique depuis le centre de contrôle, Owen, à qui on avait confié Mathilde et son étrange bébé, et Annie qui avait pour principale mission de veiller sur Ifan, qui, lorsqu'il était un peu trop absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait, avait tendance à oublier de boire et de manger.

Ils prendraient les quatre tout terrains dont ils avaient hérités avec le reste de la base. Le petit camion de l'armée qu'ils avaient racheté d'occasion serait aussi du voyage, juste au cas où.

« Vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous rendre à Londres dans ces véhicules ? » Avait demandé Owen qui était venu aider Carys à charger du matériel médical dans le camion. « Vous craignez pas de vous faire arrêter au premier tournant ? »

« Là, je dois dire qu'il marque un point » Avait commenté Tosh. «Si à Cardiff personne ne se soucie guère de ces logos, à Londres ça risque de poser un véritable problème.»

« Quel problème ? Où est-ce que vous voyez un problème ? » Avait lancé à la cantonade Pete qui, arrivant avec un rouleau d'adhésif fluo, s'était mis en devoir d'en découper de grandes bandes pour couvrir, de manière peu élégante mais fort efficace, les inscriptions en dépolies que les 4x4 arboraient.

« Ça fait un peu carnaval, mais on fera avec» Avait conclu Jim.

Owen avait assisté au départ de la petite troupe en compagnie d'Annie et de Mathilde qui n'avaient pas voulue rester seules à l'infirmerie, et d'Ifan qui avait du promettre, à Jim, qu'il profiterait du temps qu'il leur faudrait pour rejoindre les faubourgs de Londres pour dormir un peu.

« Toi, au lit » Avait fait, de manière fort autoritaire, Mathilde alors que les véhicules n'avaient pas encore fini de quitter le parking. « Et sans discuter.»

Owen avait levé un sourcil inquisiteur, mais Ifan avait acquiescé sans rechigner et était remonté ouvrant le passage devant eux.

« Si quelqu'un à besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver. » Avait dit Ifan lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au niveau de l'infirmerie. « Vous devriez aussi vous reposer un peu : la journée risque d'être longue. »

« Je crois pas que je pourrais dormir avant que cette histoire ne soit réglée » Avait répondu Mathilde. « Même si vous dite que je vais bien, docteur » Avait-elle ajouté pour Owen.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible de discuter de ça autour d'un thé ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Je m'occupe de ça » Avait répondu Annie, disparaissant aussitôt dans les couloirs.

« J'ai dans l'idée que ça doit être facile de se perdre ici. » Avait soupiré Owen.

« C'est un véritables labyrinthe, mais, comme tout labyrinthe, il a ses codes et ses points de repères : Vous apprendrez à les connaître »

Owen avait mis à profit les heures suivantes pour faire plus ample connaissance avec son nouvel environnement et les possibilités qu'il recelait. Il avait refait tout les examens de Mathilde, découvrant ainsi grâce à l'aide de sa patiente le fonctionnement du matériel, il s'était aussi penché sur les examens de la chose que Jim avait baptisé un adipose. À l'arrivée, il était aussi largué qu'au départ mais s'était fait happé par la curiosité et l'émerveillement.

« Ce qu'on pourrait faire comme progrès avec tout ce matériel » Avait-il soupiré.

« Je sais, et c'est souvent frustrant» Avait commenté Mathilde, « mais on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser ces connaissances sortir d'ici »

« Parce que le monde n'est pas mûr pour accepter l'existence d'extraterrestres ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Parce que la plupart de ces appareils viennent du futur et, lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, ils ont quand même été bricolés avec des connaissances qui, elles, viennent du futur. »

« Et, d'où vous sortez ses âneries ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Il y a un peu plus d'un siècle Torchwood a mis la main sur un voyageur égaré, un voyageur venant du 51 siècle » Avait alors expliqué Ifan, qui s'était levé dès qu'il avait su que Jim était arrivé à Londres. « Pendant des années ils ont refusé de prendre en compte son histoire, et se sont contentés de le cataloguer comme extraterrestre. L'ancien patron de cette base, lui, a vu plus loin et l'a apprivoisé , histoire d'en tirer un maximum de connaissances. »

« Il devait plus être très frais » Avait commenté Owen.

« Suffisamment, mais le Docteur Alex Hopkins était un grand malade, et très vite il n'a plus vu que ce qui pouvait servir ses intérêts pervers. Quand nous l'avons déposé, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui marchait dans cette base. C'est Jim qui a tout réparé petit à petit : c'est un bricoleur de génie » Avait résumé Ifan sans plus d'explication.

Owen était bien sur resté dans l'expectative.

Ils avaient mangé tous ensemble dans la petite cuisine attenante à la salle de contrôle Mais Ifan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se relever continuellement pour aller vérifier ses écrans et, régulièrement, Mathilde ou Annie devait aller le chercher pour qu'il revienne s'assoir à table.

Pendant ce temps à Londres, Jim et Tosh se faisaient passer pour des inspecteurs du travail afin d'enquêter sur le personnel, et même éventuellement sur la clientèle de la société Adipose, tout en faisant un peu de repérage. De leur côté, Pete et Luke s'étaient rendus au service de coordinations des urgences pour consulter les plans de l'immeubles en prétendant que c'était la firme qui les envoyait dans le but d'améliorer la sécurité des lieux. Pour le reste de l'équipe, tandis que certains s'étaient installés à différent poste d'observation pour surveiller les allées et venues, d'autres, comme Mark, n'avaient pas hésité à se joindre à une équipe d'électriciens envoyée faire des réparations sur un transformateur tout proche. Bref, chacun enquêtait à sa manière, et faisait leur rapport en temps réel, pour certains à Ifan qui collectait et traitait les données, les comparant les une aux autres et aux siennes pour finir.

Owen, qui commençait à se sentir inutile, avait décidé de revenir à son souci de préoccupation première : la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de venir ici, c'est-à-dire Ifan. Celui-ci étant quasi inapprochable parce que trop occupé , Owen s'était mis à la recherche de son dossier médical.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, docteur ? » Avait demandé Mathilde sur un ton accusateur lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de fouiller dans les dossiers.

« Le dossier médical d'Ifan » avait-il répondu sans se démonter. « C'est quand même curieux que je ne le trouve pas dans l'ordi »

« Les seuls dossiers que vous trouverez dans l'ordi sont ceux que j'ai moi-même transféré» Avait expliqué Mathilde « Le Docteur Hopkins préférait les dossiers papiers. »

« J'en déduis que vous n'avezpas terminé. Puis je voir le dossier d'Ifan s'il vous plait ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux… » Avait-elle répondu.

« Je suis médecin et je suis là pour ça, c'est votre patron qui m'a demandé de venir, je vous rappelle »

« C'est pas pour mettre le nez dans le dossier d'Ifan que Jim vous a fait venir » Avait répondu, sans se démonter, l'infirmière. « Et je suis presque sûre qu'Ifan n'aimerait pas ça »

« C'est quoi le problème avec Ifan ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« C'est pas à moi de répondre » Avait répondu l'infirmière. « Et si vous voulez consulter ces dossiers, faudra vous adresser directement aux patrons » Avait-elle terminé en retirant deux épais dossiers d'un tiroir pour les enfermer immédiatement à l'intérieur d'un coffre fort très Victorien qui trônait dans le bureau de l'infirmerie.

« Et supposez qu'Ifan me donne l'autorisation de consulter son dossier » Avait tenté Owen, plus que contrarié par l'irascible Mathilde qui avait bien repris du poil de la bête depuis son arrivée.

« Comme j'ai dit : si'l'patron me dit de vous l'donner je vous l'donnerais »

« Je vous parle d'Ifan »

« J'avais bien compris »

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer qu'Ifan est le patron ? »

Mathilde était restée à le dévisager comme s'il venait de sortir une aberration, puis elle avait fait une moue dubitative.

« En fait, la question c'est jamais vraiment posée de savoir qui est le patron, si c'est lui ou si c'est Jim. En fait, ils fonctionnent un peu comme un binôme. » Avait-elle conclu. « Bref, si vous voulez le dossier d'Ifan c'est de sa permission que j'aurais besoin, et si vous voulez celui de Jim me faudra celle de Jim. Ça vous va comme ça ?»

« Euh oui » Avait admis Owen.

Owen avait mis à profit le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour retrouver son chemin vers les étages supérieurs pour cogiter comment il allait bien pouvoir présenter la chose à Ifan. Bien sûr, il aurait pu appeler d'en bas, mais il avait le sentiment que ça pouvait s'avérer délicat et qu'il lui valait mieux demander de vive voix.

Evidement, lorsqu'il était arrivé en haut, Ifan était en train de guider les équipes qui se mettaient en place en vu d'investir l'immeuble durant la nuit. Jim avait repéré du matériel de technologie extraterrestre dans le cœur de l'immeuble, cependant, le personnel de la compagnie lui semblait totalement hors de cause, étant presque essentiellement composé de télévendeurs tous humains. Jim avait bien repéré deux hybrides, mais ils les avaient vite mis hors de causes.

« Il y en beaucoup plus qu'on pourrait l'imaginer, certain ne savent même pas qu'ils ont du sang alien » Avait expliqué Mathilde.

« Vous désirez quelque chose docteur ? » Avait finalement demandé Ifan au bout d'une bonne demi-heure.

« L'accès aux dossiers médicaux du personnel, à commencer par le vôtre que Mathilde a tout bonnement pris en otage. »

Ifan avait daigné lever son nez de ses écrans pour tourner vers lui un sourcil inquisiteur : « Est-ce que ça signifie que vous acceptez la place ? »

« La place ? »

« Ben celle de toubib, vous êtes bien toubib, non ? »

« Est-ce que vous auriez oublié l'épisode assez douteux à mon officine ? »

« Vu le QI de ces types, ils auraient aussi bien pu s'adresser à un boucher ou à un véto. »

« Probablement » Avait convenu Owen.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question »

« Oui aux deux. » Avait répondu Owen.

« Vous pouvez redescendre docteur, je fais savoir à Mathilde qu'elle peut relâcher son otage. »

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 13 :** Un nouveau départ suite.

**Fandom :** Torchwood, réalité parallèle.

**Rating de la série:** NC-17, rating de ce chapitre : PG-13

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de l'affaire des douze Jacks, mais aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler se joindront plus tard à la partie.

**Résumé :** Alors que Jim et son équipe sont partis à Londres pour enquêter sur la firme Adipose, Owen, lui, veut en savoir plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Ifan.

**Warning :** le sujet de départ de la série est noir et assez sordide, âmes sensibles vous êtes prévenues. Comme d'habitude, je ne fais pas dans la surenchère et on chemine gentiment vers une fin heureuse.

**Béta :** Black59

Lorsqu'Owen était revenu à l'infirmerie, Mathilde attendait le dossier à la main, elle le lui remit avec mauvaise grâce avant de retourner à ses occupations. Owen s'était installé confortablement pour lire, après s'être servi une ixième tasse de thé. Prendre connaissance du dossier médical d'Ifan ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, ça il s'en doutait mais ça faisait partie des « joies de son boulot ».

Owen pensait que, selon toute vraisemblance, Ifan avait été victime d'un malade qui avait du le retenir prisonnier des semaines durant. Mais en fait, dès le premier examen, le docteur Hopkins avait relevé des traces de sévices sur le jeune homme, s'il les avait bien soignés, en revanche, il ne semblait pas s'être inquiété de leurs provenances. En fait, le médecin semblait avoir assisté à la dégradation de la santé de son jeune patient dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Dans certain de ses commentaires, Owen avait même relevé une certaine fascination qui l'avait révolté.

Ifan avait dit de l'ancien patron que c'était un grand malade, et avait parlé de perversion : le docteur Hopkins avait-il couvert son patron ? Un autre détail chiffonnait Owen, et il n'était pas des moindres : D'après les derniers examens, Ifan avait développé une gangrène impossible à enrayer, et lorsqu'il avait lui-même examiné le jeune homme il portait bien des traces d'une greffe de peau impossible.

Car aucune greffe n'aurait pu le sauver dans l'état où il était.

« Mathilde ! »

« Pas besoin de hurler comme un sauvage »

« Pouvais pas savoir que vous étiez en embuscade : Vous connaissez ce dossier ? »

« Ifan était le patient du docteur Hopkins, lui seul avait accès à ce dossier »

« Et on peut le trouver où ce soit disant docteur ? »

« À Sainte Geneviève. Pourquoi ?»

« Parce que j'aimerais bien avoir un petit entretien en tête à tête avec lui, histoire de lui dire ma façon de penser »

« Ça doit pouvoir se faire. Si ça peut vous soulager. Mais n'espérez pas de lui la moindre réponse à vos questions, il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que Jim et Ifan ont pris les commandes »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ici? »

Mathilde était restée silencieuse, cherchant manifestement par où commencer, ou bien triant ce qu'elle pouvait ou non lui dire.

« Ça fait déjà quelque temps n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez eu le temps de prendre connaissance de ce dossier depuis le temps, c'est vous qui gérez cette infirmerie, non ? Vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans sinon vous ne l'auriez pas caché ? » Avait-il débité, revenant à son sujet de préoccupation.

« Oui » Avait admis Mathilde, mais sans élaborer.

« Dites moi que le malade qui lui a fait ça est hors d'état de nuire, » S'était-il finalement emporté.

« Il est à St Geneviève, je vous dis »

« Le docteur Hopkins ? »

« Le docteur Hop… »

La suite n'était jamais venue, parce que tout à coup, et sans que rien ne laisse prévoir cela, d'énormes masses graisseuses s'étaient mises à courir sous l'épiderme de Mathilde, et Owen s'était retrouvé, impuissant, à hurler à Annie de prévenir Ifan.

…..

La petite équipe de Jim avait investi l'immeuble de la société Adipose par quatre accès distincts : Tosh, Carys et Tom, s'étaient laissés enfermer dans l'immeuble Mark, Pete et Luke, eux, avaient attendu l'heure de fermeture sur le toit, tandis que Jim et les autres avaient utilisé les accès en sous-sol.

Il y avait eu quelques courses-poursuites et échanges d'amabilités avec les hommes chargés de la sécurité, mais rien de vraiment problématique. En revanche, Miss Foster s'était révélée être une garce de première, Jim avait pu la neutraliser avant qu'elle finalise son projet mais elle avait cependant réussi à initialiser une parthogénèse.

« On arrête ça comment ? » Avait hurlé Tosh en se jetant sur le terminal le plus proche.

« On ne l'arrête pas » Avait répondu la matrone sans se départir de son flegme Carys avait du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

« Ifan, dis-moi que t'as réussi à décoder le signal de ce truc » Avait demandé Jim dans son Bluetooth Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il était caché dans une colonne d'entretien, il avait réussi grâce à son manipulateur à se connecter au _truc _en question. Il avait renvoyé la connexion vers Ifan, pour que celui-ci essaye d'en tirer quelque chose.

« Attends, Main Frame a détecté un signal entrant… »

« Ça j'ai » Avait répondu Tosh. « Ce qui nous manque c'est le point d'arrivée, le relais, il y a forcément un relais entre l'émetteur et le sujet… »

« Le pendentif, la société offre un pendentif à tout ses clients… » Avait bégayé Annie qui était montée en courant prévenir Ifan, parce qu'elle savait que s'il était occupé il ne répondrait pas. Ifan n'avait rien eu besoin de dire, elle était repartie dans l'autre sens en hurlant dans son com à Owen d'arracher le pendentif de Mathilde. Ça servirait peut-être à rien, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« T'as entendu ? » Avait demandé Ifan dans son propre com. Mais Jim n'était déjà plus là, il avait manifestement entendu et en avait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

….

Cette nuit là, Mathilde, et quelques autres, avaient perdu plusieurs kilos dans la confusion la plus totale, mais pas la vie, c'était déjà ça. Jim avait négocié avec les représentants des Adiposiens le départ de leur progéniture, mais avait exigé en échange que Miss Foster soit jugée sur Terre. Il avait du menacer d'en référer lui-même à la Proclamation de l'Ombre, même s'il ne savait pas très bien comment il pourrait justifier de sa présence et de son implication dans cette affaire. Bref, c'était du pur bluff, mais ça avait marché.

…..

Owen avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. C'était une délicieuse odeur d'œufs au bacon qui l'avait finalement réveillé. Jim était revenu, et il lui avait descendu un plateau.

« 'Jour, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes revenus ? »

« Quelques heures, maintenant »

« Mathilde ? Je lui avais demandé de me réveiller… »

« Je l'ai renvoyée chez elle, ainsi que tous les autres, tant que rien d'autre ne survient… Ça va vous ? Vous pensez que vous pourrez vous y faire ?»

« Euh, oui, je crois » Avait bafouillé Owen dont la vessie le disputait à l'estomac quant aux priorités. «Y a deux ou trois trucs dont je voudrais pouvoir parler avec vous si vous le voulez bien… Vous sauvez pas, je reviens. »

Lorsqu'Owen était revenu des toilettes, Jim avait mis de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé dans la bouilloire électrique, mais il avait aussi sorti son propre dossier médical du coffre. Owen l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil car il était de loin le plus volumineux des dossiers papier qu'il ait vu dans l'infirmerie.

« Vous avez demandé à le voir »

« Oui, vous avez un très bon chien garde, très bien dressé » Avait-il plaisanté. Les œufs avaient un peu refroidi mais il était bien trop affamé pour s'en plaindre.

Jim le regardait silencieusement, comme perplexe. « De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? »

« Ben, déjà pour commencer, je voudrais savoir qui est le patron ici ? Bien entendu, il est évident qu'en matière médicale je n'accepterais qu'aucun ordre ou directive me soit imposé, mais pour le reste, j'aimerais quand même savoir à qui les autres sont supposés obéir en cas de nécessité. »

« Ifan est le patron, c'est lui qui gère tout, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, voyez avec lui… »

« Je ne vous parle pas de la gestion du stock de médicaments, Jim… Supposons que j'estime que quelqu'un ait besoin de subir un examen médical et qu'il s'y refuse, à qui dois-je en référer si j'estime que ça met en danger la vie de ses collègues ? »

« Euh… Vous pouvez évidement en référer à Ifan, mais y a des chances pour qu'il me refile le bébé, alors autant couper court si y a vraiment urgence… »

« Le partages des tâches ne m'a pas l'air bien clair, si vous voulez mon avis Vous savez qu'en cas de crise ça peut poser des problèmes et même de sérieux ? »

« Effectivement » Avait répondu Jim, qui n'avait semble-t-il jamais envisagé la chose Ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant que, pour ce qu'Owen en avait vu, c'était un leader né.

« De toute façon, le patron c'est Ifan, c'est lui qui fait tout marcher, c'est lui qui sait et les autres lui font confiance… »

Owen ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cette réponse et en était resté bouche bée.

« Jim, tu peux monter ? » Avait demandé Ifan via l'interphone.

« Il doit y avoir eu une alerte, je vous laisse »

Là-dessus, Jim s'était éclipsé, laissant derrière lui un Owen plus que perplexe. Il avait fini son petit déjeuner ou quatre heure, car c'était en fait le milieu de l'après midi et s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le dossier médical de Jim, ou tout au moins de la chose. Parce que c'était ainsi que les premiers médecins de Torchwood qui s'étaient intéressés à lui le dénommaient. Cela dit, Hopkins, qui avait aux yeux d'Owen définitivement perdu le droit de se prétendre docteur, lui, l'appelait la viande.

La première chose qui était venue à l'esprit d'Owen, après avoir fini sa lecture, c'était que 48 heures plutôt il n'en aurait pas cru une ligne. Mais, après avoir vu des masses de graisse prendre vie sous ses yeux avant de se tailler dans les couloirs en babillant comme des bébés, il était beaucoup plus enclin à prendre tout cela très au sérieux. Jim avait plus d'un siècle et était immortel. C'était aussi et avant tout un homme, un être humain qui avait été traité comme un animal de laboratoire par une bande d'ordures qui ne valait pas mieux que les médecins nazis.

Il comprenait mieux les réticences de Mathilde, maintenant. Mais où étaient-ils, Mathilde et les autres ? Comment tout ça avait-il pu avoir lieu ? Owen était offusqué, effaré. Il était remonté, il fallait qu'il parle à Jim, à Ifan.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Prends ma main.

**Chapitre 14 :** Pas si fragile que ça.

**Fandom :** Torchwood, réalité parallèle.

**Rating de la série:** NC-17, rating de ce chapitre : PG-13

**Personnages :** Jim et Ifan, les alter egos de Jack et Ianto de la série de l'affaire des douze Jacks, mais aussi, Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper, Lisa Hawlett ainsi que Rose et Jackie Tyler se joindront plus tard à la partie.

**Résumé :** L'affaire des Adiposes est réglée, mais Owen est resté pour prendre connaissance des dossiers d'Ifan et de Jim.

**Warning :** le sujet de départ de la série est noir et assez sordide, âmes sensibles vous êtes prévenues. Comme d'habitude, je ne fais pas dans la surenchère et on chemine gentiment vers une fin heureuse.

**Béta :** Black59

….

Owen était remonté quatre à quatre jusqu'au centre nerveux de la base, il y avait trouvé Ifan qui sortait manifestement des douches, se frictionnant encore la tête avec sa serviette de toilette.

« Bonsoir docteur »

« 'soir, vous… Vous vivez pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait bafouillé Owen qui s'était trouvé pris au dépourvu.

«Plus ou moins, en fait, plus que moins » Avait admis Ifan. « Vous avez lu son dossier ? » Avait-il demandé sur un ton tout de suite plus défensif.

« Justement, il est là ? »

« Il est sorti, rien de grave, il ne devrait pas tarder. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »

« Lui parler, vous parler à tous les deux en fait » Avait répondu Owen sur le ton de la conversation, essayant de déminer l'agressivité latente palpable dans chaque intonation du jeune homme. « Vous dormez dans la chambre de quart ? » Avait-il demandé assez innocemment , jetant un œil au passage par la porte ouverte « Et Jim ? »

« Jim ne dort quasiment pas » Avait rétorqué Ifan. « De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? » Avait-il demandé, refermant la porte après avoir ramassé sur un des lits un grand pull qu'il avait immédiatement renfilé sur le t-shirt qu'il portait déjà.

« Je suppose que vous ne voyez personne, ni l'un ni l'autre ? »

Ifan avait d'abord ouvert de grands yeux ronds, puis froncé les sourcils.

« Vous avez tous deux subi des traumatismes inimaginables, je ne suis pas psy, vous avez besoin de vous faire aider… » Avait expliqué Owen.

« Oh ! » Avait répondu Ifan, comme soulagé. « Ça va, de ce point de vue là ça va… »

« Vous voyez quelqu'un ? »

« Qui voulez-vous… ? Vous nous voyez …. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire à un psy, que ce soit lui ou moi ? Vous avez lu nos dossiers… »

« Je connais quelqu'un… »

« Il en est hors de question, rien ne sort d'ici »

« En ce qui concerne Jim, je peux comprendre, en ce qui vous concerne, c'est différent. »

« En quoi est-ce différent ? »

« Vous avez été victime d'un pervers, ça aurait pu se produire dans un autre cadre, ce n'est pas spécifique à Torchwood. Pour Jim… »

Les poings d'Ifan s'était crispé dans ses manches comme toujours trop longues, il s'inquiétait manifestement plus pour Jim que pour lui-même.

« En ce qui concerne Jim, ce qu'il a vécu est encore beaucoup plus déshumanisant et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'aider sans tenir compte du facteur Torchwood, de plus son psychisme semble avoir des défenses tout à fait particulières… »

Ces derniers mots semblaient avoir radoucis le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ifan ? Comment de souffre douleur du patron vous êtes devenu celui qui dirige de fait cette base ? Et Jim, quel a été son rôle dans tout ça ? »

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » Avait demandé Ifan se dirigeant vers la kitchenette.

« Si vous voulez que je vous aide, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Je ne suis pas psy, mais je peux faire des efforts…À condition évidement que vous acceptiez de me faire confiance… »

Ifan avait mis une bouilloire en route et fourrageait dans le réfrigérateur.

« Y a des restes de poulet et je peux faire des pâtes… »

Owen avait hésité à manifester son exaspération, puis s'était finalement résolu à laisser au jeune homme un peu de temps il n'était pas psy, mais il se rendait bien compte que le bousculer de trop n'apporterait rien de bon. Sous cette apparence fragile, se cachait une très forte personnalité.

« Parfait, je meurs de faim, on n'attend pas Jim ?»

« Ça sera prêt lorsqu'il arrivera… »

« Vous voulez que je mette la table ? » Avait demandé Owen cherchant où ça se passait, car à part la table basse du coin repos, il n'y avait pas d'autre table libre que celle de la salle de conférence et c'était au-dessus. Ifan lui avait alors indiqué une table pliante soigneusement rangée entre deux éléments de travail.

« Vous faisiez partie des rares à avoir accès à Jim, si j'ai tout compris ? »

Ifan n'avait pas répondu, et continuait de dépiauter consciencieusement les restes de poulet.

« Je suppose qu'à un moment ou à un autre vous avez du vous rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment un légume… »

« Vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout lu ? Parce que qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été question de légume… »

« Comment, comment a-t-il pu simuler aussi longtemps ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé de la simulation. Jim dit que c'est une technique de résistance à la torture qui consiste à se déconnecter complètement de son corps »

« Donc, il était en fait conscient et vous avez fomenté votre petit coup d'état ensemble ? »

« Non, pas du tout, Jim n'a commencé à reprendre conscience qu'après que je l'ai enlevé »

Owen avait tourné vers le jeune homme des sourcils inquisiteurs, mais sans oser formuler plus de questions il avait le sentiment qu'il serait plus productif maintenant de laisser le jeune raconter les choses comme il le sentait, parce que Ifan semblait enfin décidé à parler.

« Au départ, je devais voler Jim, tout au moins _la viande_. C'est pour cela que je suis rentré à Torchwood… »

« Pour votre père ? »

« Oui, Alex ne voulait pas lui vendre le cœur dont il avait besoin… »

« Pour quelle raison ? Je veux dire, manifestement vendre les organes de Jim au plus offrant ne semblait absolument pas un problème pour Hopkins, non ? »

« Je pense que lui et mon père devaient avoir un contentieux. Bref, il m'a envoyé dans la gueule du loup, sachant pertinemment de quoi il retournait »

« Il savait ce qu'Hopkins vous faisait subir ? »

« Oui. Et ça amusait beaucoup Alex, il pensait que je n'étais qu'un gage de bonne volonté de mon père bref, qu'en m'offrant en pâture à sa perversion, mon père espérait le faire plier… Évidement, j'ai du le convaincre que je n'étais qu'une victime docile et inoffensive… »

« Ce que manifestement vous n'êtes pas. »

« Je me suis vite rendu compte que si je volais Jim je serais un homme mort, et le plus gros problème n'était pas Alex, les moyens d'Alex étaient limités, pas ceux de Londres… J'ai très vite compris comment fonctionnait le montage financier assurant la toute puissance de l'Institut. Pénétrer ses défenses pour le pirater efficacement de manière à le mettre définitivement hors de nuire s'est révélé beaucoup plus délicat… »

« Vous étiez mourant lorsque vous avez finalement enlevé Jim. »

« Oui.. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pour votre père ? Ou pour vous venger d'Hopkins ? »

« Définitivement pour me venger d'Alex, je savais que ça le rendrait fou… Je n'étais qu'un jouet sans valeur pour lui, Jim… Aussi démentiel que ça peut paraître, Jim était la seul chose qui avait une valeur à ses yeux… »

« Donc vous n'aviez pas l'intention de le remettre à votre père ? »

« En fait au départ, si »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« J'allais appeler mon père pour le prévenir que j'avais réussi, lui donner nos coordonnées et puis je me suis rendu compte que Jim me regardait, me regardait vraiment. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vides, ils étaient remplis d'incompréhensions et de crainte, comme ceux d'un enfant perdu… Alors j'ai raccroché. »

« Il est sorti de cette espèce de transe, juste comme ça ? »

« Jim ne s'explique pas comment ça se fait il dit que normalement il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir en sortir sans aide extérieure et que ça aurait même du nécessiter l'intervention de quelqu'un sachant exactement de quoi il retournait et connaissant ses clefs de verrouillages bref tout un dispositif pour être sûr que l'ennemi ne puisse arriver à ses fins »

« L'ennemi ? Tortures ? De quel genre de futur Jim vient-il ? »

« La région de l'espace où il est né et a grandi était en guerre, ou du moins le sera… »

« Il n'est pas né sur Terre ? »

« Non, les Humains se disperseront un peu partout dans l'Univers créant de nombreuses colonies. »

« Génial. Donc c'est une chance qu'il ait pu sortir de cet état ? »

« Oui, cela dit, ça s'est pas fait en cinq minutes, il a fallu plusieurs jours avant que j'entende le son de sa voix. »

« Est-ce qu'il se souvient, est-ce qu'il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, de ce qui lui était fait ? »

« Vaguement, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, mais il fait des cauchemars maintenant, sa vie n'a jamais été à proprement parlé une partie de plaisir »

« Vous parlez beaucoup, tous les deux ? »

« Beaucoup, c'est peut-être _beaucoup _dire, mais… On essaye de s'épauler… »

« Pourquoi être revenu ici ? Vous aviez réussi à vous sauver… »

« Nous ne serions pas allés bien loin. Londres connaissait l'existence de Jim, même si Alex est allé jusqu'à exécuter ses propres hommes de mains pour empêcher que l'info remonte jusqu'à la maison mère trop vite Londres aurait fini par savoir, et nous aurions très vite eu une véritable armée à nos trousse… Tout au moins Jim, parce que moi… »

« Donc vous êtes revenu pour Jim ? »

« Et pour détruire Torchwood… »

« Pourquoi avoir conservé cette annexe, surtout vu ce que vous y avez vécu, tant l'un que l'autre ? »

« À cause de la faille, évidement »

« Quelle faille ? »

« Celle qui passe au travers de cette ville, une faille spatiotemporelle, une brèche dans l'espace temps… Une porte ouverte par laquelle toutes sortes de trucs venant des quatre coins de l'univers et du temps déboulent sur notre ville… »

« D'où tout ces incidents bizarres… Comme ces créatures qui vivent dans les égouts ?»

« Entre autres, l'attaque d'araignées géantes l'année dernière aussi… »

« Est-ce que c'est comme ça que Jim est arrivé ici ? »

« Non pas vraiment, c'est ce que Torchwood a toujours cru, mais en fait Jim est venu de son plein gré pour retrouver des amis… Mais c'est un sujet qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'aborder, je vous expliquerais plus tard » Avait ajouté Ifan alors que Jim faisait son entrée.

A suivre…


End file.
